


Devil's Touch

by SailorHeichou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - MMA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Humor, Doflamingo being evil, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fighter!Ace, Fighter!Luffy, Fighter!Zoro, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kinda, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Mutual Attraction, Power Bottom!Law, Slow Build, Smut, Stripper!Law, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is a rising star in the MMA fighting world. After his first major win, his friends decide to take him out to a popular strip club to celebrate. It's there that his interest is caught by the tattooed stripper performing on stage going by the name of 'Lawrenzo'.</p><p>Law is the top stripper in Doflamingo's high-end strip club who just can't seem to escape his past. He hates his job but he can't deny that he's good at what he does. But when a certain kid named Monkey D. Luffy comes to see him perform one night, Law's life is never the same again after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Lookin' At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, One Piece Fandom. This AU is happening and it shall be fantastic!  
> There's a severe lack of good LawLu fics that are multichaptered on this website and I plan to change that.  
> For now, enjoy this thing I did.

"Come on, Luffy! It'll be fun, I promise!" Usopp tried coaxing his friend. 

Luffy could barely hear Usopp's voice over all of the other voices in the Arena. He had just won his first major fight against a former MMA Champion named Arlong. Luffy had been training himself relentlessly the past couple of months just to prepare himself for this fight and it all paid off in the end, even the strict diet Ace and his Coach Shanks had put him on. Not being able to eat whatever he wanted for a full 90 days was almost too much for him to handle but he'd made it and now that he'd won his first match against one of the big boys, Luffy was determined to celebrate by eating until he couldn't move anymore. 

"Ehhh? I thought you guys said you would take me to any buffet I wanted if I won my match?" Luffy whined loudly as he pushed his way out of the locker rooms and past several reporters and fans who were asking for a comment or for his autograph. 

Luffy was still considered a Rookie in the professional world of fighting but he'd been fighting in the underground with his older brothers Ace and Sabo since he was practically a kid. His body was hardened with muscle from years and years of fighting to survive and earn his share but he still never managed to pack on as much weight as Ace seemed to have done as he got older. Because of his skinny build, Luffy was often put into the light weight category but he could just as easily take on the heavy weights as he demonstrated tonight by fighting and defeating a former heavy weight champion. 

"Like I said," Usopp stressed with an exasperated sigh. "We'll take you out to eat but then Shanks wants to take us all out to celebrate your first win at that popular strip club." 

Luffy let out a long groan of annoyance, "I don't wanna go to a strip club, I wanna go to Old Man's Zeff's place and eat until I can't fit through the door!" 

"Ugh, okay look. I already told the others that I'd convince you to come to the strip club and I can't show up and you're not with me. So, If I promise to take you to eat _now_ will you shut up and just come with me to the club afterwards?"

Luffy's brown eyes lit up at the promise of food and the raven nodded his head vigorously, his messy hair falling in his face. He'd really neglected it lately and it had grown quite a bit in length.

"Yeah, sure, whatever! FOOD!" 

Usopp let out a resigned sigh but couldn't help but crack a huge grin at his best friend. It was a small victory, but he somehow managed to get Luffy to agree to go a club which was usually an impossible thing to do. The raven simply didn't care for such things but Shanks seemed pretty adamant about taking Luffy to that specific strip club to celebrate his first win in the Arena. 

"Yosh! Let's hurry up and get in my car and I'll drive us to old man Zeff's place to eat! Then we gotta make a quick stop off at your apartment and get you changed. Sanji said this club has a strict dress code."

Usopp pulled his car keys out and unlocked the doors to his customized Jeep Wrangler. He'd completely customized the four door vehicle along with Franky and they'd done an amazing job of it. Usopp treated his car like a treasure, it was obvious in the way he kept it immaculately clean and washed. Even now, Luffy could see the shine of the wax he uses for the exterior causing the olive green color of the paint job to practically sparkle. 

"Wait a minute... am I going to have to wear a tie and dress shoes!?" Luffy yelled as he was about to hop into the passengers seat after tossing his gym bag in the backseat. 

Usopp gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up, "Nah, I think you could probably get away without wearing a tie but shoes might be another matter altogether. Don't worry about it for now, let's just go get some grub!" 

Luffy pouted but said nothing as he climbed into the passengers side and buckled himself in, Usopp joining him soon after and giving an apologetic smile to his best friend who sulked the entire car drive over to the Baratie Restaurant. Luffy was slumped in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, looking more like a petulant 5 year old child instead of the 21 year old adult that he was. 

"Come on, Luff. It'll be fun, I promise." Usopp said, trying to cheer the raven up so he wouldn't be upset when they got to the club. "Who knows, maybe something interesting will happen and it'll change your life forever." he joked, elbowing Luffy in the ribs slightly. 

The raven gave an indigent huff, "Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's just eat and get tonight over with. Shanks, that bastard. He owes me for agreeing to this." 

Usopp said nothing else on the matter, only smirking with a shake of his head as he and Luffy approached the Baratie. Luffy was still in a bit of a bad mood knowing that he would have to go home and get dressed up just to go to some club but at least he wouldn't be going on an empty stomach and that thought alone was enough to have the raven smiling widely again.

\- ღ -

"That's why I'm saying!" Luffy yelled in frustration as his older brother Sabo tried to knot the striped tie for his outfit.

Sabo had insisted on putting Luffy in a [red button down shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145534105), black skinny jeans and the raven drew the line at dress shoes. He absolutely hated those shiny dress shoes Sanji loved to wear so much with his suits. Luffy was a t-shirt, jeans and sandals kind of guy and that was that. Sabo, on the other hand, wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

"Luffy, stop struggling so much. It's not going to strangle you, you know." Sabo chuckled, amusement twinkling in his warm honey eyes at Luffy's incessant grumbling.

"Well, it sure feels like it." the raven mumbled under his breath as he willed himself to hold still long enough for Sabo to finish knotting his tie for him. 

Honestly, Luffy didn't see the point in wearing a stupid tie in the first place. He'd only end up messing with it the entire time until it eventually got lost somewhere never to be found ever again. Ace and Sabo both knew this very well and yet they still insisted he wear one tonight for this club. Club Dressrosa. Even the name sounded lame to Luffy.

"There, all done." the taller blond took a step back and gave a big, satisfied grin at his younger brother's appearance. "I know you might not think so, Lu. But you look pretty handsome with a tie even if your face is a little beat up from your fight tonight." 

Luffy frowned as he tried to resist reaching up and pulling at the silky fabric tied around his neck. Sabo had put a lot of effort into tying it for him and even though he didn't want to wear on in the first place, Luffy didn't want to put his brother's hard work to waste. 

"If you say so." the younger man grumbled once more before he was unconsciously rubbing at the blossoming bruises and cuts on his face that had been patched up by Chopper.

At this point, he was highly doubtful he'd be having any kind of a good time tonight. Not when he was being forced to dress like this and go to a strip club. Two things he'd never really cared for. Dressing up in nice clothing and well, strippers. He'd much rather stay home with Sabo and play COD. 

Sabo glanced down at the watch on his wrist, "Usopp picking you up, Lu?" 

"Yeah, he said he had to go home and change first and then he said he'd come back for me. Why?" 

"Nah, it's nothing. Hey, I'm real proud of you, Lu. You really gave that Arlong guy hell tonight and you deserve to enjoy yourself. Stop being such a brat and just let things happen." the blond took a step forward and ruffled his younger brothers hair affectionately. 

Luffy finally stopped pouting like a child and he cracked a huge grin as he batted his brother's hand away, "Thanks, Sabo! Hey, how come you're not coming with us?" 

"Can't. I've got work tonight. The museum is having a late exhibit going on tonight and I probably won't be home until after 2AM." Sabo subconsciously checked his watch again before he walked over to the coat rack behind the door of their shared apartment, taking a long navy blue trench coat off of one of the hooks and throwing it on. "I'm not really worried about you getting too drunk or anything but make sure Ace doesn't fall asleep in the bathroom again. Remember what happened last time we all went out?" 

Luffy burst into uncontrollable laughter at the memory of his older brother Ace falling asleep in the public bathrooms of a bar they all went to a few months ago and when the older raven had finally woke up and returned to their group, he had dicks drawn all over his face. Usopp had taken several pictures and forwarded them to all of their friends. 

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! I had that picture of Ace as my phone wallpaper for weeks!" the younger raven was holding his stomach as he continued with his laughing fit. 

Sabo could only sigh before he heard a familiar car honking from the parking lot of their complex, "Oi, I think Usopp is here. Better get a move on, you're already kind of late."

Luffy groaned as he made sure he had his cell phone and wallet with him after Sabo gave him a stern glare when he tried to simply walk out the door to get to Usopp's car. Of course, the raven was going to need his wallet just in case they I.D'd him which they _always_ did. It wasn't his fault that he had the face of an eternal 15 year old. Wallet and cell phone in check, Luffy walked with Sabo down to the blond's car and then they went their separate ways from there. 

"Remember what I said about tonight, Lu." his brother reminded him as he opened the door to his dark blue mustang. The brothers both flashed big grins at one another.

"Yeah, I know!" 

Luffy shot his brother a thumbs up before Sabo was revving the engine to his car and pulling out of his parking spot. The raven watched his older brother speed off and then he was turning to see Usopp leaning against his car door, waiting for him. He was wearing a simple beige button up, the top few buttons left open and Luffy frowned. 

"Hey, how come _you're_ not wearing a tie?" the raven asked as he slipped into the passengers seat. 

Usopp blinked at him in confusion as he stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine of his car. 

"Nobody said you had to wear a tie. Their dress code says it's formal clothing only but It's fine as long as you're not wearing torn jeans and sneakers." 

"Ehhhh?! See! I told Sabo I didn't need this stupid tie!" Luffy fumed. 

"Yeah, but even if you don't need it just leave it on. It completes your outfit."

"I'm not promising It'll stay on, though." the raven mumbled under his breath as he started fiddling with the silky material, wrinkling it in the process. 

Usopp could only sigh as he pulled out of Luffy's apartment complex parking lot and start driving toward the club they were supposed to meet everyone at. Surprisingly, it was all that far from the Arena where Luffy just had his fight earlier. The Arena was massive and located in the heart of downtown, Dressrosa was only a few blocks down and Luffy wondered why he'd never seen the place before. As they pulled up to the surprisingly large building, Luffy was starting to wonder how anyone could possibly not notice the building. It was painted a bright pink in color with a familiar mark he'd seen at the Arena as well painted in black on the walls just below the name 'Dressrosa' in fancy cursive. 

The same mark, which was basically just a huge smiley with a cross mark through it, was laminated on the double doors of the club itself. Luffy remembered seeing that mark in the Arena as well but he paid no mind to it, shrugging it off as he noticed the long line of people trying to get into the club. It seemed to go on forever, perhaps even wrapping around the end of the block. 

"Damn, are all these people trying to get inside?" Luffy though out loud as he and Usopp made their way toward the front of the line. Some of the people who were waiting in line shot them dirty looks and some even yelled at them not to cut in front. 

"Just ignore them. Shanks said for us to just mention we're his guest and that the bouncers should let us in. We don't have to wait in line like those suckers." Usopp gloated with a smirk as he rubbed at his goatee. Luffy could smell his strong aftershave and the raven grimaced, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

Usopp managed to get them into the club without having to wait in line just like he said and Luffy briefly wondered how much influence his Coach Shanks actually had if by just mentioning his name got them access into a club without needing to wait for hours outside in a line. He chose not to linger on the thought too long as he and Usopp both wandered around the inside of the strip club in awe. The entire interior was decorated in deep reds, pinks, blacks and some accents of gold. Even the florescent lights were a pink color as the two young men maneuvered their way through the crowded floor. 

"Luffy! We're over here!" Ace's familiar voice called out to the two younger men. 

The raven immediately saw his large group of friends sitting in a rather swanky area of the night club. It was located right in front of the large, lit stage with high backed booths, black leather. There was a lone chair in front of the table and Luffy eyed it curiously. Why was there a single empty chair at the end of the stage? Shrugging it off, Luffy smiled as he saw his group of friends all wave at him as he approached. Franky shooting up from his seat and whistling loudly.

"There's our _SUUUPER_ winning fighter! Rrrruffy!" When the older man sat down, he wrapped a possessive arm around his longtime girlfriend Robin who smiled warmly at Luffy as she linked an arm with Franky's larger arm. 

"You're late, Usopp! You were supposed to bring Luffy half an hour ago!" Nami scolded from her spot in the center of the group. She was sitting next to another friend of theirs, a bluenette named Vivi. 

"Yeah, we were starting to think you guys weren't coming." Sanji said after exhaling a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. The blond was leaning in closely to Ace's side as his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders, a drink in his other hand. 

"Luffy!" Shanks and Ace sang in unison. 

The younger raven-haired man could tell his brother and coach were pretty tipsy by now and he sighed. There goes his promise to Sabo about not letting Ace drink too much tonight. Well, he guess the blond was probably expecting it to happen anyway. 

"Where's Brook and Chopper?" Usopp asked as he slid into the last available spot in the cramped booth. 

"Chopper left early because he has a lecture early in the morning and Brooke drove him home." Robin explained.

"Ah! Usopp, that's no fair! If you take that spot where the hell am I supposed to sit!?" Luffy cried indigently as he frowned at his group of friends who were all either snickering or smiling like they knew something he didn't. 

He didn't wait for anyone to answer him before he was climbing over Usopp to sit on Zoro's lap. The green-haired man didn't even bat an eyelash as he threw back the jigger of sake in his hand, he'd known Luffy for so long that having the younger man randomly sitting in his lap was nothing new. 

Nami stood up from her seat and started shoving the raven off of Zoro's lap, "Nope. Your seat is over _there_!" she ended, pointing her finger at the lone empty chair in front of the stage.

"Why do I have to sit all by myself in that stupid chair!? I was perfectly fine sitting in Zoro's lap!" 

"Luffy, just shut up and sit in the chair! The show is about to start!" Sanji snapped at the younger man. 

Luffy raised a curious brow, "Show? What show?" 

Shanks let out a hardy laugh at the younger man's confused expression, "Don't worry about it, Lu! Just sit in the chair and enjoy the show. I promise you'll like it." the red-head winked at the raven and Luffy felt like he was left with more questions than answers but shrugged as he shuffled over to the lone, empty chair situated near the end of the stage.

From behind him, he could hear his friends giggling and talking to each other in hushed murmurs. He wanted to know just what the hell they were being all secretive about but as he was about to turn around in his seat to start complaining to them again, the florescent pink lights started to dim and the club was almost dark with the exception of the lighted stage. Luffy's attention was caught by the deep bass that started playing slowly all of a sudden, and then a man's voice came over the speaker system. 

" Ladies, Gentlemen and everything in between, We now present to you the act you've been waiting for, The beautiful, the delightfully sexy 'Lawrenzo'. "

The club went absolutely crazy with cheers and applause, wolf-whistles and cat-calls and then that bass was fading into a slightly faster beat mixed with slow electric guitar riffs. A dark figure appeared on the center of the stage and Luffy's full focus was on that tall, lean figure that he couldn't make out very well in the darkness shadowing the stage but that soon changed as familiar haunting vocals filled the room. [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaIqccAJ_ms)

  
_'♪ I told ya_  
 _I told ya_  
 _I told ya_  
 _Baby_  
 _Baby_  
 _Uh, uh_  
 _I told ya, baby_  
 _Uh-oh_  
 _I told ya, baby ♪'_

Finally a spotlight hit the dark figure that was hidden by the shadows and Luffy saw the attractive man standing in the center of the stage wearing a surprisingly simple outfit. He was wearing a basic golden yellow hoodie with black sleeves, tight fitting denim jeans that accentuated his ass as he swayed his hips from side to side in a hypnotic motion. His long legs took long, confident strides across the stage and Luffy tried to take in the beautiful man that was currently demanding all his attention as he strutted the length of the stage.

  
_'♪ Got up in the club_   
_Posted in the back_   
_Feeling so good_   
_Looking so bad ♪_   


  
_'♪ Rocking this skirt_   
_Rocking this club_   
_Got my middle finger up_   
_I don't really give a fuck ♪'_   


The man had a smug smirk on his attractive face as he raised both of his hands in the air and held his middle fingers up in a show of rebelliousness. Luffy couldn't help but crack a smile of his own at the cheekiness of the stripper on stage. This wasn't exactly the performance he was expecting, especially not at a strip club but he was enjoying simply watching the attractive male stripper as he moved his body in fascinating ways, rolling his hips while his tattooed hands roamed over his body suggestively. The crowd would go wild every time he would touch himself anywhere near the hem of his hoodie or the fly of his jeans. The man would flash another one of those condescending smirks while he lifted up the hem of his hoodie, showing a glimpse of perfectly tanned skin before his hands were back to roaming some other part of his body. He was teasing the crowd and making a very good show of it.

  
_'♪ Rocking these diamonds_  
 _I'm rocking this chain_  
 _Make sure you get a picture_  
 _I'm rocking my fame ♪'_

_'♪ To be what you is_  
 _You gotta be what you are_  
 _The only thing I'm missing_  
 _Is a black guitar ♪'_  


As he reached the end of the stage, the male stripper stopped and slowly started removing his hoodie revealing his lithe body inch by inch. The audience cheered loudly as he finally got his hoodie off, tossing it somewhere to the side. Luffy's eyes were glued to the surprising tribal body art that adorned the man's body. Wide brown eyes traced the sharp, precise edges of the black ink that covered the man's torso in elegant curves and swirls. He moved his stomach like a snake as he sunk to his knees and started rolling his hips forward while eyeing Luffy who was sitting front and center.

  
_'♪ I'm a rockstar_  
 _Hey baby_  
 _I'm a rockstar_  
 _Hey baby ♪'_

_'♪ Big city_  
 _Bright lights_  
 _Sleep all day_  
 _Up all night ♪'_  


Long, slender fingers traced up perfectly tanned abs. It was at this close proximity that Luffy noticed several things. 1) This man had his nails painted black 2) His hair was an odd midnight blue in color, somewhat messy but it looked feather soft as well 3) His eyes were a piercing golden yellow and they locked with Luffy's chocolate eyes every so often and whenever they did, Luffy would feel a slight shiver down his spine like a bolt of electricity.

  
_'♪ Six inch walker_  
 _Big shit talker_  
 _I never play the victim_  
 _Id rather be a stalker ♪'_

_'♪ So baby take me in_  
 _Ill disobey the law_  
 _Make sure you frisk me good_  
 _Check my panties and my bra ♪'_  


The male on stage leaned back on his haunches while his thumbs hooked through the loops of his tight denim jeans, his back arched beautifully as he continued to bend backward while tugging his jeans down slowly, giving Luffy along with the audience a tempting glance of the dark trail of hair that peeked out. Luffy swallowed thickly as his large eyes followed that trail of neatly trimmed hair to the zipper of 'Lawrenzo's jeans. From behind him, he thought he heard Ace make a comment about jizzing in his pants like a pre-teen boy but Luffy was too occupied with the sinful image of the creature in front of him to care or say anything back at his older sibling. This man on stage had his attention entirely and he could see the curve of the man's lips, telling him that he _knew_ he had Luffy's full attention and he was purposely teasing the young raven with these titillating gestures.

  
_'♪ Wildn out_   
_A crazy house_   
_With my white jacket on_   
_Wont you come_   
_And sign me out_   


  
_'♪ To be what you is_   
_You gotta be what you are_   
_The only thing I'm missing_   
_Is a black guitar ♪'_   


Luffy watched carefully as golden yellow eyes stayed locked with his. 'Lawrenzo' started rocking his body in a suggestive motion while he held his hands in the air, his long, slender fingers plucking at invisible guitar strings. The man licked his lips slowly as he played his imaginary guitar and then those hands were back to trailing up and down his tattooed body, caressing his own skin, brushing past his own pierced nipples and smirking when he heard the frustrated groans from the crowd. Then, he was getting to his feet, standing upright once more as he walked over to the lone pole at the middle of the stage.

He wrapped one leg around the cool metal pole while he swung his body around it, one hand gripping the metal tightly as he tucked his other leg in and twirled around the pole in one smooth motion. The muscles of his strong back rippled as the spotlight stayed focused on the dancer, his back seeming to mold with the metal as he lifted himself up effortlessly and then he smoothly slid down the pole until his feet were flat on the ground.

  
_'♪ Hey_   
_I'm rocking out tonight_   
_Cause I cant wait till tomorrow_   
_I'm a live my whole life_   
_In the night_   
_Cause I aint got time to borrow_   
_I'm rocking out tonight_   
_Why wait till tomorrow_   
_I'm a live my whole life_   
_In the night ♪'_   


'Lawrenzo' clung to the pole with both hands as he started rolling his stomach and bucking his hips up into the air while keeping his stare directly on the younger raven who continued to watch the man move his body in awe. His body was so flexible, as a fighter, Luffy could appreciate the lean muscle the male stripper had as he continued to grind against the pole while moving his body like a serpent.

  
_'♪ I'm a rockstar_   
_Hey baby_   
_I'm a rockstar_   
_Hey baby ♪'_   


  
_'♪ Big city_   
_Bright lights_   
_Sleep all day_   
_Up all night ♪'_   


A few men in expensive business suits tried to approach the stage to stuff some bills into the stripper's jeans but they were stopped by a burly looking man with sunglasses and long hair and another rather large man with sunglasses and a pacifier in his mouth. Luffy noted how despite it being a strip club and the man onstage being a stripper, not a single person had tried to go up and throw money at the man. In fact, there wasn't anyone anywhere close to the stage while the male stripper known as 'Lawrenzo' was performing. Luffy seemed to be the only one within just a few feet of the stage and if he had wanted to or if he had been the type, he could easily stand up and with a few steps he'd be able to touch that man.

  
_'♪ Baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Oh, baby I'm a_   
_Hey, hey, hey ♪'_   


As if reading his mind, as the song came to an end, the stripper abandoned his pole in favor of strutting toward the front of the stage, stopping just at the edge where Luffy sat so that the raven had to crane his neck to look up at the surprisingly tall male stripper. Smokey eyes seemed to be burning into him as the stripper crouched down in front of him, that playful smirk from before growing across thin lips before a low, breathy voice slipped past those thin lips.

"What's your name?" 

Luffy had to remember to breath because not only was the man himself attractive and sexual but his voice was like dark silk to Luffy's ears. Low, smooth and cool. Luffy swallowed before he opened his mouth to answer. 

"My name is Luffy." 

The man crouching in front of him hummed in response before he was using the small staircase in front of the stage to climb down to Luffy's level. The man was still much taller than Luffy himself, even when they were on equal ground but Luffy couldn't think of anything else as those long, model-like legs walked closer to him. From behind him, he could hear his friends all cheering and whistling loudly but as for what, Luffy wasn't sure. Another song slowly started up, this song much more mellow than the first one. The spotlight followed the tattooed stripper until he was eventually standing right in front of Luffy. 

"Well, Luffy-ya. Are you ready for your special show?" that low, silk-like voice asked as the stripper rounded the chair until he was standing directly behind the raven. "Just relax and let me entertain you." the voice purred next to the shell of his ear. 

Luffy was about to open his mouth to question what the stripper meant by 'special show' but he decided against it when the man told him to just relax. Taking his word, Luffy stayed quiet as he felt hands on his shoulders, almost seeming to massage him before they were travelling toward the front of his button up shirt. Haunting lyrics echoed through Luffy's ears as he felt his tense muscles relax under the strippers touch, even when the man would brush past some of the bruises on his body from his fight earlier in the day. [(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhvDzKkFw44)

  
_'♪ Wonder what will happen if you said hi_   
_Wonder what would happen if you pass me by_   
_Everything in my life is really young_   
_I get way ahead with my imagination ♪'_   


  
_'♪ You could be the one_   
_To mess it all up_   
_Mess it all up_   
_You could be the one_   
_With the Devils touch_   
_The Devils touch ♪'_   


Luffy hardly noticed when his shirt started being unbuttoned by the stripper until he felt slightly cold hands rub down his abs and the hairs on his arms stood on end, his skin becoming rigid and bumpy as his breath slightly hitched in his throat. He hadn't been expecting that but he wasn't entirely opposed to the hands that were rubbing down his half-naked torso. From behind him, he could hear a breathy chuckle from the male stripper before said stripper rounded his chair and was standing right in front of him. Inked hands planted firmly on either side of his knees as the stripper sunk between his legs and fixed him with a sultry look in his piercing yellow eyes.

  
_'♪ And maybe I don't mind_   
_If you looking at me like that_   
_You could keep looking at me_   
_Keep looking at me like that_   
_You can keep looking at me ♪'_   


His hands moved further up Luffy's legs until they were eventually settled on his hips and the stripper stood up from his position between Luffy's legs and he swung his long legs over either side of Luffy's lap. He fixed his hands on Luffy's broad shoulders, slipping his large hands underneath the fabric of the raven's red shirt and pushing the material off his shoulders so that his button up hung precariously off his arms. The striped tie that Sabo had gone through the trouble of knotting was currently being undone by the male stripper but Luffy couldn't find it in himself to care. He wanted to take the tie off from the very beginning anyway.

  
_'♪ I wonder if you ever know your power_   
_I wonder if you'd be thinking about this for weeks_   
_Sometimes you get hit but you never find a reason ♪'_   


_'♪ Everything in my life isn't really young  
I got way ahead with my imagination ♪'_

Luffy felt a pressure on his lap and he realized that the tattooed stripper was quite literally sitting on his lap. He could feel the zipper of his skinny jeans pressed up to the strippers denim clad ass. The dancer smiled down at him as he started rocking his hips so that his ass was practically grinding against Luffy's clothed cock. The younger man's mouth felt dry as the attractive stripper locked his arms around Luffy's neck, the raven traced the man's toned, tattooed chest with his eyes as he continued to rock his hips and dance over Luffy's lap. One of Luffy's hands found their way toward one of the dancers hips and he thought the man hesitated for a split second, seeming to lose his composure before he was right back to rocking his body against Luffy's but with more passion and gusto.

  
_'♪ You could be the one_   
_To mess it all up_   
_Mess it all up_   
_You could be the one_   
_With the Devils touch_   
_The Devils touch ♪'_   


  
_'♪ And maybe I don't mind_   
_If you looking at me like that_   
_You could keep looking at me_   
_Keep looking at me like that_   
_You can keep looking at me ♪'_   


Luffy felt smooth skin underneath the pads of his thumbs as he softly rubbed circles into the stripper's hipbones. 'Lawrenzo' seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in as the song started coming to an end. Luffy watched as the man stood up from his place on his lap, he flashed another smirk at the raven before he was turning to walk back to the stage. It was over so quickly that Luffy was still a little stunned by it all.

"Hope you enjoyed the show, Luffy-ya." the stripper said before he was climbing the steps of the stage and picking up his discarded hoodie. 

Luffy couldn't hear anything, despite the crowd that was cheering loudly. He felt like he was underwater, all the sounds and noises around him was muffled as he stayed sitting in his seat, his shirt half open and hanging off his shoulders, tie wrinkled and nearly completely discarded. He was only snapped back to reality when he felt a heavy hand slap him across his back by none other than his best friend Zoro. The green-haired man stared down at him questioningly, 

"You alright, Luff?" his deep voice asked, slight concern in his tone. 

"Eh?" Luffy asked dumbly before he realized he was probably staring off into space. "Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Just kind of surprised is all." the raven finally broke out in his signature grin hoping he could convince his oldest friend that he was fine. 

"Well, come on. We made room for you at the table." Zoro jerked a thumb toward their group of friends who were all grinning widely at the raven. 

"Kay."

Luffy stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, his chest and stomach exposed due to his shirt being half opened still. The raven removed the tie from around his neck, seeing no point in it now that it had already been undone. When he reached the table, Robin was sitting comfortably in Franky's lap, Usopp's girlfriend Kaya had arrived sometime during the performance Luffy assumed since he didn't see the sweet blonde there when he arrived. She smiled at the raven and greeted him shyly, her brown eyes trying not to stare at his bruised abs. Kaya was a doctor. 

"Oi, Luffy. Hurry up and button your shirt and stop flashing my girlfriend." Usopp scolded as he wrapped a protective arm around the blonde's shoulders. 

"Nah, I'm good." Luffy grinned as he slid into the booth next to his Brother Ace, Zoro sliding in after him, blocking the raven in. 

"So, Luffy. How did you like our little surprise?" Shanks asked leaning over Ace, his cheeks were still somewhat flushed and at this close proximity Luffy could smell the strong alcohol on his breath and then younger man wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Shanks, you bastard. Your breath is gross!" 

The red-head only threw his head back in loud, raucous laughter. "I'm gonna just assume that means you liked your surprise! Good! I had to talk to an old acquaintance of mine to set all this up." 

That caught Luffy's attention, "Acquaint-what?" the raven asked with a confused expression. 

He heard Sanji sigh from the other side of Ace, "It's kind of like someone you know but you're not exactly close with." he explained. When Luffy's expression still didn't change, Sanji rolled his eyes. "Forget it, you wouldn't get what it means since you make friends with everyone you meet." 

"So, Shanks asked an old friend to set this up for me?" Luffy eventually asked. 

Shanks threw back whatever he had in his glass and slammed it down on the table top, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend but more like a guy I used to deal with a lot." the red-head explained. 

"Aw, I'm hurt Red-Hair." a new voice was added into the group. Luffy's dark eyes shot up in the direction the voice came from and he gaped at the tall figure that was standing in front of their table. 

"Whoa." Luffy commented as he took in the strange and eccentric looking person standing in front of them. 

He was an extremely tall man with spiky platinum blond hair and funky looking sunglasses but it wasn't so much his looks as it was his strange clothing he was wearing that put Luffy off. The man was wearing an opened white shirt with french-style cuffs and pink skull cuff-links, hot pink striped pants that fit him a bit short and black dress shoes. Probably the most eye-catching piece of clothing the man was wearing was the pink feather coat he had hanging off his shoulders. The man had a wide grin spreading across his face in a creepy manner. Luffy already didn't like the guy. 

"Yo, Doflamingo!" Shanks greeted cheerfully. "Thanks again for doing me this favor, I really owe you." 

There was a concealed tension between Shanks and the blond-haired man who simply kept grinning, one that Luffy could clearly feel and he was sure some of his friends could probably feel it as well. It was obvious that these two weren't exactly friends but Luffy was still having a hard time figuring out what kind of relationship Shanks seemed to have with Bird-guy. 

"Don't mention it, Red-hair. Although, I will hold you to your word of owing me." the tall man chuckled. "But besides that, How did you enjoy my boy's performance? He's quite something, isn't he?" 

"Ah. You've really got a talented guy there. I think our Luffy here really enjoyed his performance, right, Luffy?" 

Luffy said nothing as he simply stared at the bird-man. He really didn't like him and he didn't even really have a reason for it. He just knew the guy gave him bad vibes and Luffy was usually a pretty good judge of character. The raven noticed a prominent vein start to protrude out from the bird-man's forehead, the only change in his facial expression that gave away the fact that he was losing his patience. Although, over what he couldn't say for sure. 

"Well, don't mind me. Enjoy the rest of your night and drink to your heart's content." Doflamingo bid their group farewell before he was walking off toward a back area of the club. The entire table stayed silent until they were sure the tall man was out of ear-shot. 

"That's the owner of this club?" Ace asked with a frown. Luffy could tell that his brother was probably getting a bad vibe about bird-man as well. 

"Yeah. That's Donquixote Doflamingo. Guy's not exactly known for his good deeds, in fact he's pretty well-known in the underground trading and buying business more than anything." Shanks elaborated. 

"Sounds like a pretty shady guy." Franky commented. 

"You don't even know the half of it." Shanks chuckled. "But anyway, let's not talk about that. Tonight we're here to celebrate Luffy's first big win in the ring!" 

"Yeah!" the group cheered in unison. Luffy had a beer placed in front of him by none other than a smirking Zoro.

"To Luffy! Until the next sorry son-of-bitch gets his ass beat by him in the ring! Cheers!" Shanks raised his glass in the air and everyone followed suit, clinking their glasses and bottles together loudly and cheering to Luffy. 

The rest of the night was spent laughing, drinking and dancing with all of his favorite people (Minus Sabo, Chopper and Brook) and Luffy was really happy he ended up coming out tonight. As much as he had whined and complained about not wanting to come earlier in the day, he would admit that he was happy he didn't miss out in the end. For one thing, it was always a party whenever Shanks was involved and things were never boring with the red-head around. But there was one person in particular the raven couldn't not get out of his head for the rest of the night as he partied and drank and danced with his friends. Memories of piercing yellow eyes and a dark, silk-like voice speaking softly in his ear, warm hands touching his body and leaving behind trails of fire on his skin. One thing was definitely for sure; Luffy wouldn't be forgetting about a certain stripper anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Law's pov~


	2. Playing A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my attempt at writing from Law's pov. Hope I don't fuck it up since this is my first time writing anything from Law's pov, strictly.  
> Expect plenty of sass and sarcasm because I tend to lump Law and Levi from AoT together. Oh well.
> 
>  ****Warning!!**  
>  There will be slight implied Doflamingo/Law smut in this chapter. If you do not ship or do not like, you have been warned!

Law woke up at close to noon that day. It was Saturday and he was already wishing he hadn't woken up at all. Saturdays meant more business than usual at the Strip Club where he worked and more business meant he had to put on bigger, flashier performances in order to milk their drunk patrons for all they were worth. Honestly, Law hated his job. Hated everything about it but he couldn't deny that he was damn good at what he did and it wasn't much of a wonder to him as to why Doflamingo kept him close and on a short leash. 

Frowning at the thought of the man who made his life hell, Law flopped onto his back and stared up at the high blank white ceiling of his apartment. He had forgotten to close the blinds and curtains in his room when he got home last night so the bright midday sun was currently blinding him and Law squinted while he flung a tattooed arm over his eyes to block out the light. He knew he should probably get up and try to be somewhat productive during the daytime instead of just sleeping until the late evening and then going to work but that was usually how his life went anyway. It was rare for him to be up so early in the day unless he had something to do. 

He couldn't help but not want to open eyes, especially when everything in this apartment (and he meant everything) reminded him of his asshole boss, "Joker". The man wanted to keep Law close to he bought him a luxurious apartment to live in that was both close to the night club and closer for Doflamingo and all his lackeys to keep a close eye on him. Law snorted as he finally forced himself to sit up from the comfort and warmth of his bed. He was actually surprised he managed to sleep at all considering his insomnia liked to keep him up no matter how tired he seemed to be. As he sat up on the edge of the bed, his muscles slightly ached in protest and the stripper sighed. A hot shower was definitely what he needed right now. 

Law reached over to the end table near his beside and grabbed the near empty pack of cigarettes that he had left there from the night before. He made a mental note to buy a new pack before he went in to the club tonight and then popped the last cancer stick out, tapping the bottom against the palm of his hand before he balanced it between his thin lips and snatched the abandoned lighter up to light it up. Taking a long satisfying drag, the stripper stood up from his bed and stretched, popping and cracking his bones back into their rightful place before his long legs were striding over toward his wardrobe. 

He picked out a basic [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145982407) to wear, nothing extravagant or flashy. Just a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting faded jeans. Law was a simple man with simple needs, most of the time anyway. As he was about to head into the bathroom to shower and shave, he heard his cell phone going off on the bedside table. The device vibrated violently against the tabletop and Law contemplated ignoring the call since he knew it was probably just Baby 5 calling him for something stupid. 

Rolling his eyes, Law eventually settled on just answering the call so he could see what the woman wanted and not have to deal with her for the rest of the day until his shift at the club started. When he reached the bedside table and picked up the vibrating device, he almost dropped it when he read the name flashing across his screen. **_'Vergo'_**

Law swallowed dryly as he stared at his phone, momentarily frozen with fear before he shook it off and scolded himself for still fearing the man even after all these years. He was a grown man now, not that weak little kid who got the shit beaten out of him. No, Law wasn't weak anymore. Steeling himself, Law swiped his thumb across the screen and answered the call just before it went to voice-mail. He pressed the device to his ear but said nothing in greeting, he didn't need to. 

_"So, you finally answered. I was starting to wonder if I'd need to go and see you personally."_

Gritting his teeth, Law felt his free hand ball into a tight fist at his side. He was doing everything in his power to keep his calm composure and not falter over a simple phone call from this man but it was hard to do and Law could feel his body tremble with anger. 

"What is it? You and Joker both know I'm never usually awake at this time during the day." the dancer felt somewhat proud of himself for managing to keep his voice flat and even, void of any emotions.

 _"Consider it a lucky guess. More importantly, Joker wants you to come to the fight at the Corrida Arena this evening. Bellamy will be fighting in the main event."_

Law couldn't help but snort after he took another drag from his cigarette, the smoke he had just inhaled blowing out through his nostrils. 

"Why should I care if Bellamy-ya is fighting this evening or not? I have nothing to do with that idiot." 

The line was silent for a long moment and Law wondered if perhaps he had angered the other man by questioning a request from Joker. Well, it wasn't like he'd refused to do what was asked of him before but this was different. Vergo never personally called unless it was something really important, although Law couldn't see the importance of going to see Bellamy fight in tonight's event. He and Bellamy never got along from the start and Bellamy made it very clear that he hated Law for being so close to his idol, Doflamingo. 

_" Just come to the Arena at 5pm. Joker will be waiting in his usual seats. There's no getting out of this one, Law." _

Before he could protest, the phone call was ended and Law frowned down at the device in his hand. He didn't see why it was such an important thing for him to go and see Bellamy fight this evening but Vergo sounded serious when he said there was no getting out of it. Now in a much worse mood than when he first woke up, Law turned his cell phone off and abandoned it on the bed before he turned to walk back into the bathroom to shower like he originally planned. He made a mental note to himself to feed Bepo before leaving that evening.

\- ღ -

Law arrived at the Arena just a little after 5pm. The entire place was packed and there was hardly any parking but he didn't need to worry about the parking since as soon as his Camero pulled up to the front, a valet came and took his keys from him. The perks of being Doflamingo's most prized dancer, he never had to worry about parking or waiting in line anywhere. It was mid-October and the weather was slightly chilly. Law adjusted the collar of his dark blue military jacket and plucked the lit cigarette from his lips, flicking it to the tarmac and snuffing it out with the toe of his boot.

He made his way inside the crowded Arena, doing his best to avoid the congested crowds as Law wasn't exactly one for any type of physical contact. He didn't have to go very far until he was being ushered to his seat by one of the ushers that hung around the Arena front doors. Law wasn't exactly surprised to see that his employer had seats right in front and center of the ring. Doflamingo was a twisted man and it wouldn't shock Law if the man took pleasure and joy in sitting close to the bloody carnage that came with MMA fighting. 

Upon seeing him arrive, the very man Law wished he wouldn't have to see until tonight at the club grinned widely at him. Law could feel the man's gaze burning into his figure behind those pointed, red sunglasses. Coincidentally, there was only one seat available and it just so happened to be right next to the blond man. Well, Law should have expected that when he got the call earlier that afternoon anyway. As he made his way to his seat, there was a fight currently going on in the ring between a built green-haired man with a large scar over his chest and stomach and a smaller scar going down his left eye keeping it shut closed. Law recognized the other man in the ring as skilled fighter Daz Bones. He was one of Crocodiles boys and he was currently getting his ass handed to him by the green-haired man. 

"You're just in time, Law." Doflamingo's amused voice greeted him as he finally made it to his seat next to the tall blond. "Looks like Croc's boy isn't gonna make this round."

"What am I doing here? You know I could care less about that fool Bellamy." 

Law kept his eyes on the fight that was going on in the ring currently. The green-haired man was absolutely vicious and relentless in his attacks and his opponent Daz looked about ready to collapse. He was also losing quite a bit of blood but true to his reputation as a skilled fighter, the larger man kept going while taking more and more hits and kicks to the torso. 

Doflamingo chuckled darkly, "I am aware of that but I just thought you'd be more interested in the man Bellamy is fighting. He's quite the rising star."

The bell for the final round came and the green-haired man whose name Law learned was Roronoa Zoro was claimed the winner. Daz was in bad shape by the end of the round while Zoro only had a few minor cuts and bruises. The crowd cheered on the winner as he left the ring to head back to the locker rooms and Daz was assisted back to the lockers as well to be treated for his wounds. The ring was hastily cleaned up and prepared for the next pair of fighters set to come out. The lights dimmed and the spotlights illuminated that wide ring as an announcer's voice came over the speaker system to introduce the next pair of fighters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The event you've all been waiting for! Coming in from the left, Corrida Arena's golden rookie for the past 2 years in a row, the undefeated Bellamy the Hyena!"

The crowd cheered loudly, some even chanting Bellamy's name as the blond came strutting out into the center of the ring. He was soaking up the attention from the crowd and showing off as usual and Law couldn't but roll his eyes. Bellamy always had a thing for putting on airs when they weren't needed. He hoped whoever the guy who was fighting him tonight took the blond idiot down a few notches. 

"And coming in from the right, He's taken the MMA fighting world by storm this last year and has quickly become a fan favorite! The super rookie, Monkey D. Luffy!!"

Law briefly paused to consider the name that had just been announced. For some reason, it sounded so familiar to him. _'Luffy? Wasn't Luffy the name of that kid I danced for a few weeks ago?'_ he wondered quietly to himself. 

"Luffy! Kick his ass!" a ginger-haired woman cheered. 

"Rrruffy! You got this, brother!" 

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!" 

It would seem that this 'Luffy' person had a mini fan-base of his own cheering him on and Law couldn't help but crack the tiniest of smirks at the large groups noisy antics. His attention was stolen away soon enough though, when 'Luffy' finally stepped into the ring Law swallowed as he saw familiar messy raven locks and wide, brown eyes. This 'Luffy' was definitely the same Luffy he had given a lap dance only a few short weeks ago, but the Luffy that was currently standing toe to toe with Bellamy in the ring was also different in a way Law just couldn't put his finger on. 

Yellow eyes studied the half-naked boy as he smirked confidently despite being over an entire foot shorter than Bellamy. Law guessed Luffy was just about average height but he was surprised by how toned the skinny young man was. In a sense, he shouldn't have been that surprised since when he gave the boy a lap dance and felt him up through his shirt, he had felt nothing but hardened muscle underneath his fingertips and Law's body tingled at the memory. 

His smokey eyes continued to study the boy now bouncing from foot to foot in the ring, his hands and feet tightly bandaged. Aside from his surprising build, Law noticed the many scars on the raven-haired boys body. How could someone so young possibly have that many scars all over his body? Granted, Law didn't actually know how old the raven-haired boy was but he assumed he must have been young due to his rather childish face. Despite that childish face, however, Law did notice the strong jawline that told him the boy was more mature than he assumed and his forearms thick with muscle. Now that Law was looking at Luffy under brighter lighting, the kid wasn't half bad-looking at all.

"See anyone familiar?" Dofalmingo's voice cut into his thoughts. 

Law kept his eyes focused on the raven-haired boy in the ring who was currently being coached by a one-armed red-head that Law was absolutely sure he'd seen at the club on more than several occasions. 

"It's the kid I gave a lap dance to a while back. What of it?" Law asked. 

"Hm? I didn't take you as the type to remember faces of people you performed for, Law." 

The dancer decided not to answer to that comment. Law knew Doflamingo was just trying to get a rise out of him but he wasn't going to fall for his trap. He'd known Doflamingo too long to be manipulated into telling the man anything he wanted to know. Law was careful with his reaction, making sure to keep his face blank and indifferent. 

The bell signaling the start of the first round rang and the crowd erupted in loud cheers and boos alike. It was hard to decipher who the cheers and boos were for exactly when it all just sounded like static to Law's ears. His eyes stayed glued to lanky, raven-haired boy who was bowing in respect to his opponent. Bellamy on the other hand was sneering at the younger man for bowing his head. Law could see Bellamy's lips moving and he was sure that the blond was probably taunting Luffy with some snarky comment but Law was surprised to see how composed the young raven seemed as he raised his fists to eye-level. 

Bellamy was the first one to charge directly toward the center of the caged ring with his fists raised, Luffy met him there and immediately got into a defensive pose with his forearms blocking his face as the blond danced around him, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Bellamy did an experimental leg sweep, kicking one of his long legs out to touch one of Luffy's calves but the raven quickly shuffled back and away from the blond's long reach. 

Law was impressed to say the least, with how perceptive the young raven-haired man was in the ring. It wasn't even one minute into the match but Law could tell that Luffy was being extremely mindful of Bellamy's long arms and legs. For the most part, they were just dancing and circling around each other. Sizing one another up as they scanned their opponent for any openings or weaknesses and then they would strike. Law didn't realize just how invested he was into the match until Bellamy threw a left knee at Luffy's side but the raven was quicker than he put off, catching Bellamy's leg in his hold before he flipped the blond to the ground so that Bellamy's back hit the matted floor with a loud slap.

The dancer tensed for a moment as he watched with bated breath to see the outcome of Luffy's sudden tackle. His heart was thundering in his chest as he watched the two men struggle inside the caged ring. Bellamy used his long legs to keep Luffy at a distance but the younger man had a surprisingly long arm reach as he jabbed multiple times at Bellamy's face. His fist connected a few times with the blond's face but Bellamy kept Luffy from getting in anymore punches by using his legs to sweep the younger's legs out from under him. Luffy toppled down on top of the blond but used his elbows to hit Bellamy in the ribs where he was open. 

"That's it, Luffy! You've got him now!" A long-nosed man cheered from his seat near the ringside. 

"Luffy-Senpai! Get him with ol' gatling gun move!" another green-haired man with a mohawk and a large piercing through his septum cheered. 

Law couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Luffy seemed to have quite the group of supporters behind him and the dancer could see why. In his opinion, the raven-haired man seemed to be controlling the fight with ease. Bellamy was being forced back into one corner of the cage with the raven hot on his tail, faking punches to test the blond's reaction before he jabbed him with an uppercut. As Bellamy was momentarily stunned from Luffy's uppercut to the chin, the raven went for another punch to the side of the blond's face slicing his left brow open. 

The bell signaling the end of the first round sounded and the two men were separated to opposite sides of the ring. Law could tell that Bellamy was fuming as he was getting his brow cleaned and treated. The stripper snorted as he watched the blond practically turning red with rage at the fact that he was actually bleeding from taking a hit. Law supposed that's what the blond deserved after all his boasting and showing off to the crowd when he first entered the ring. For all his big talk, when it came down to it, Bellamy was a sore loser. 

On the other side of the ring, Law watched the raven bounce around on his feet, keeping his muscles warmed and stretched. The raven rolled his neck and shoulders as that red-haired man from before coached him quietly, massaging his shoulders and wiping away the sweat from his brow and eyes. Law could see a few blossoming bruises and scratch marks on Luffy's body but those injuries were nothing compared to Bellamy's. Superficial wounds at best. 

Glancing to his side, Law noticed that for once Doflamingo wasn't smiling his signature grin. He could see the man's veins starting to protrude from his forehead and neck, the only major sign of the man's anger was at it's boiling point. He knew he was probably treading on dangerous ground, but Law decided to push his luck. 

"Looks like Bellamy isn't as reliable as you thought. He's going to lose at this rate." the stripper made sure to keep the satisfaction he was feeling out of his tone as he commented on Bellamy's unfavorable situation. 

The tall blond man sitting next to him said nothing in response as he kept his attention on the bleeding blond in the ring. Law knew that if Bellamy did end up losing this match, it'd mean nothing good for him. Law was aware of the contract Bellamy had with Doflamingo and at this point, it looked like he was going to be breaking that contract if he didn't win this match but from what Law could tell that seemed highly unlikely. Luffy was surprisingly tougher than he looked and if Law was being honest with himself, he found the raven's glare rather attractive. It made his body tingle and he suddenly remembered that night he danced for the raven at the strip club. 

How Luffy's dark eyes stayed focused on his body as he moved on stage, burning into him with an unspoken desire. But it was when he was sitting in the younger boy's lap, when Luffy's hand brushed over his hipbones and tenderly rubbed at the flesh there. Law remembered getting shivers up his spine, like a small bolt of electricity had just shot through his body with the boys warm touch. The contact had been brief and slight but Law could still remember the sensation on his right hipbone to this day and it made his jeans feel uncomfortably tight in a certain area at the thought of feeling those rough, calloused hands running up and down the rest of his body. 

"Go for it, Lu!" 

The shouts of a blond man with a rather large scar over his eye snapped Law out of his fantasies. Yellow eyes trailed back toward the ring where the second round had already begun, the stripper had been so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't even hear when the bell signaling the second round sounded. Bellamy charged straight for the raven and Law could immediately tell that something was off with the blond. He was smirking far too much for a guy who had just gotten a cut brow was bleeding profusely from said wound. It wasn't until Bellamy grabbed a fistful of Luffy's hair that Law realized what the blond was doing. He was going to use underhanded moves to try and win the round.

Bellamy took Luffy by the hair and slammed the raven's face to the ground. Law felt his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth together, his hands turning into tight little fists as he glanced briefly at Doflamingo. The larger man was grinning widely at the dirty fighting style Bellamy was using. Of course, Law should have expected something like this to happen. It was an illegal move, even the dancer knew that, but because Bellamy was a fan favorite and because Doflamingo controlled everything that went on in and out of the ring the fouls went uncalled and the match still raged onward. The crowds were absolutely wiled with excitement, a mixture of cheers for Bellamy and his underhanded tricks and boos for the refs not calling on the obvious fouls. 

Law directed his attention toward the large group that had been cheering Luffy on earlier. He was surprised to see them all looking very somber but none of them were outwardly showing their anger in fits of rage or even yelling at the refs to call Bellamy out on his fouls. They all looked rather relaxed and controlled although definitely not happy with what Bellamy just pulled but Law had to wonder, Why were they so calm? 

Suddenly, the crowd grew louder and Law refocused his attention on the fight going on in the ring. Bellamy was kicking and stomping at the floored Raven and Law flinched slightly when the blond placed a particularly hard kick to the Raven's teeth. He could feel his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as his fists tightened. As hard as it was to swallow, he wasn't all that surprised that Bellamy would sink so low as to break nearly every rule of MMA fighting just to ensure the he won. Doflamingo was exactly that kind of man, using any and every trick up his sleeve to get what he wanted no matter how dirty the methods seem. 

"Oi! What are you doing, Lu!? Stop messing around and fight seriously!" another raven-haired man with freckles shouted from his seat. He was sitting next to two blond men, his arm slung around the blond with a cigarette balanced between his lips and a rather sharp looking suit. 

Law raised a curious brow at the other raven man's words. He was convinced Luffy wasn't fighting seriously all this time? As if on cue, the crowd started getting noisy once more but this time with astonishment. Law looked back toward the ring only to see what he didn't expect to see. Luffy had managed to quickly jump to his feet, his lip split and bleeding and a huge bruise blossoming on his right side where Bellamy had repeatedly kicked him in the ribs. 

The dancer watched in slight disbelief as the raven spit out his bloody mouth piece. He wiped the trail of crimson that had trickled from his nose, smearing it across his upper lip before he got back into a defensive position. Luffy started bouncing around on the balls of his feet again, dancing around Bellamy as if nothing had happened and Law watched his every move carefully. Bellamy didn't looked pleased as he wearily circled the ring, trying to figure out what Luffy's next move would be. The raven's expression had darkened and he looked absolutely pissed as he shuffled a few steps toward Bellamy who shuffled several steps back, his back hitting the cage and then Luffy was charging at him. 

The shorter raven cornered the blond, kneeing the blond in the gut causing him to double over slightly. When Bellamy faltered in his stance, Luffy hooked his arm around Bellamy's neck and started up a flurry of uppercuts and jabs, repeatedly striking Bellamy in the face with a speed so fierce that Law almost couldn't tell what was happening. Blood started pouring profusely from Bellamy's nose and cut brow, the matted floor was splattered with crimson droplets from both of their injuries but Luffy was relentless in his attacks. 

With one last precise punch to the side of Bellamy's face, it was over. The blond was KO'd and he went slumping to the ground. There was a brief moment, where the Arena went eerily silent. The cheers had completely stopped and it was like everyone was holding their breaths at that very moment. What broke that brief moment of silence was the bell ringing signaling the end of the match. The crowd erupted in roaring cheers, chanting Luffy's name louder and louder. The raven stood in the center of the ring, breathing heavy and labored, sweat drenching his entire body making his sun-kissed skin glisten under the bright arena lights as he held his fists in the air. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a fight we just saw here in Corrida Arena! The Winner by Knock out, Monkey D. Luffy!!"

Law stayed seated as Doflamingo suddenly stood, a very visible frown on his face. The tall man waddled toward the locker rooms where Bellamy was being carried to have his wounds looked after and Law just knew that the blond was in for hell. He guessed Doflamingo probably had a large sum of money placed on Bellamy winning this evenings match but that didn't interest Law in the least. He was far more interested in getting a chance to talk with Luffy again. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see the raven again, possibly even invite him to the club to watch him dance tonight. With that enticing thought in mind, Law lingered in his seat a while longer while the Arena cleared out. He was in no rush to leave but he was sure that Luffy was probably being bombarded with people in the locker rooms.

He waited around until he thought the locker rooms were a little less crowded before he was making his way toward them. Surprisingly, he found Luffy completely alone and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His body was glistening with water droplets, probably from just having had a shower. Law leaned against one of the walls as he quietly studied the raven. His eyes trailed down the boy's lean but muscular figure, lingering on the blue and black bruises still developing on his ribs. His eyes trailed up the curve of Luffy's muscular back and stopped when he reached the nape of his neck where his wet, ebony locks clung to his skin. 

"That looks like a pretty nasty cut you've got on your lip there, Luffy-ya." 

The dancer smirked as he noticed the raven startle slightly at the sound of his voice. Dark brown eyes locked with his and Law could see the immediate recognition light up in the raven's eyes. He was a little thrown off by the wide, friendly grin the boy suddenly showed him as he turned to face him properly. Law getting a perfect view of the raven's defined abs and chiseled pecs. 

"Hey, you're that guy from that club."

"Well, at least you remembered that much." Law joked sarcastically. 

The raven laughed before wincing slightly at agitating his split lip, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm not the best with remembering names but what are you doing here?" 

The dancer shrugged his shoulder's nonchalantly, "I kind of know the guy whose ass you just kicked." 

"Oh, Friend of yours?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Not even close." Law snorted with a small roll of his eyes.

The raven laughed again and Law found himself liking the sound of his laugh. It was light but genuine and full of cheerfulness, just like the boy himself.

"So," Law purred in a kittenish tone as he pushed himself off the wall into an upright position. "Any plans for celebrating your win tonight, Luffy-ya?" he slightly swayed his hips as he took a few steps toward the raven, a suggestive smirk on his face.

"Uh," the raven looked in serious thought for a moment, unaware of the predatory way the stripper was eyeing him. "Pretty sure Ace, Sabo and Shanks will want to take me out to eat somewhere to celebrate. But knowing Shanks, Ace and Zoro they'll want to drink until they pass out so I'll probably end up somewhere with a bar for sure." Luffy explained. 

"Sounds like your night will be pretty boring. How about making it more interesting?" the dancer stopped just about a foot in front of the raven, one of his hips cocked to the side as he shifted his weight over from one foot to the other. "I'll be doing another special performance tonight at Dressrosa."

"Special Performance?" Luffy asked with a raised brow. Law simply nodded as he turned to leave the lockers,

"If you are interested in coming by tonight, I go on at 1130pm." Law stopped when he reached the exit of the locker rooms, turning his head to look back at the raven who was watching him go. "If not, then I guess that's too bad. See you around, Luffy-ya." 

He flashed a playful smirk at the younger male before he strode out of the locker rooms with slow deliberate strides. The heel of his boots clacking noisily against the tile of the floor beneath him as he made his way out of the Arena. When he reached the parking lot, Law lit a new cigarette and motioned for the Valet to bring his car around. He waited patiently for his yellow and black 1970 Camero to be brought around, checking his watch for the time. The sun was nearly set by now, staining the sky in rich pinks, oranges and deep purples. 

When the valet finally drove up in his honey yellow and black Camero, Law took the keys from the man's hand and tipped him generously before he slipped into the driver's side and sped off down the crowded roads. The traffic was annoyingly slow but Law didn't mind so much as he sat in the bumper to bumper traffic getting lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to invite the young raven boy back to the strip club for his performance that night. Law had spoken before he'd even realized what he was doing but it wasn't exactly like he regretted it. He would admit to being impressed by the boys performance in the ring and wanting to see the boy again after that first night but that shouldn't have been enough to cause him to act so recklessly. 

As the Traffic slowly inched forward, Law sighed heavily. He needed to remember and remind himself that he wasn't exactly a free man to be doing as he pleased and acting on his whims. With that thought in mind, Law flicked his cigarette out the open car window and decided on listening to the radio to clear his head before he headed for the club.

\- ღ -

Law prepared himself to go out onstage by warming up and stretching before his performance. He heard Diamante introducing him under his stage name 'Lawrenzo' to the crowd. He could barely even hear his own thoughts as the crowd cheered at cat-called for him. He stepped up on the stage platform wearing nothing but a black tie around his neck and tiny black shorts. He took a deep inhale of breath, mentally preparing himself to get into character. He needed to get into character or else he wouldn't be able to dance for the filthy perverts out there. The only good thing about working for Doflamingo was he knew how Law could be about patrons touching him without his permission so he was given certain privileges compared to some of the other dancers. He didn't care if they thought it was unfair treatment or favoritism. That wasn't his problem.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0Ct-LR9PyM)

The music he would be performing to started up, a slow sultry beat and Law felt his body immediately start moving with the music. His hips swaying, his stomach rolling showing off his defined abdominal muscles, his body shimmering in the bright florescent lighting illuminating the gold body glitter he had all over his chest, arms and stomach down to his naval. His long, slender legs accentuated by the tiny black booty shorts he was wearing as he walked the length of the stage with slow deliberate steps. He swung his hips and walked with confidence.

  
_'♪ Its not easy on my bed sheets_   
_its not easy on my nerves_   
_its not easy on my conscience_   
_Its not easy on my soul_   
_this is not what you wanted_   
_what you wanted for me_   
_I know that much now_   
_My apologies ♪'_   


His hands trailed up his naked torso sensually, feeling his own skin under his fingertips as he ran his hands up toward his neck and into his own hair, carding his fingers through it while he continued to roll his hips as he walked. When he reached the pole at the center, he didn't touch it, not yet. He still wanted to tease his audience for a little while longer before he gave them the real show. He never usually paid attention to faces in the crowds but tonight he was hoping to see one face in particular. Oh, how he hoped he would see that familiar face of the raven haired boy he'd met twice now.

  
_'♪ You would call me a harlot_   
_You would call me a whore_   
_But see I'm a man now_   
_I'm worth so much more ♪'_   


  
_'♪ But I got the heart of a hustler,_   
_with a hustlers pain_   
_I got the heart of a hustler,_   
_with all the hustlers shame_   
_I got the body of a lover,_   
_with a masochists brain_   
_I've got the heart of hustler_   
_I'm playing a dangerous game ♪'_   


He finally let his fingertips dance up and down against the cold metal of the pole, a titillating gesture to get his audience excited for what they thought would come but he wasn't about to let them have it just yet. He still wanted to play with them a little more. With partially blinding spotlights beating down on him, Law couldn't clearly make out many faces and he was starting to lose any hope of seeing Luffy here tonight but then he saw it. A flash of messy black hair elbowing through the crowds until they made it near the edge of the stage. Luffy's youthful face appeared in the poor club lighting but Law was definitely sure it was the raven-haired boy from earlier. He had some bandages on his face and he looked slightly winded, like he had just come from running a marathon. Upon making eye contact with the stripper, Luffy flashed a wide grin at the dancer and Law couldn't help but smirk back. The boy looked like he had practically run all the way here and that encouraging though made Law's heart stutter in his chest, a feeling he was unfamiliar with but it wasn't completely unwelcome.

  
_'♪ The mind says no sir_   
_But the body says please_   
_The heart stays silent_   
_Such a silent tease_   
_And I don't know why I'm telling you this_   
_Maybe I've gotta get it off my unholy chest_   
_there's a road once traveled_   
_But one I haven't walked down yet_   
_And its calls my name_   
_(it calls my name)_   
_Yes it calls my name_   
_its a darker path_   
_and it calls my name ♪'_   


With a new confidence, Law started snapping his hips sharply in precise movements from side to side, his hands raising above his head and then coming back down to his inner thighs to run them up and down the skin there. He turned his back toward the crowd, his deliciously tanned skin glistening with slight sweat drops from his work out so far but it only added to the affect of the gold body glitter dusted over his body. He arched his strong back slightly as he went back to saying his hips in slow motion, he closed his eyes and his hands started to lightly grope his own ass before he let his hands trail up his hips slowly, caressing his own sides imagining his hands as Luffy's instead. Those slender fingers brushed past his pierced nipples as they continued their ascent upward causing a small shiver to run up his spine until the backs of his fingertips lightly ran across his neck tickling it and met behind his head where he raised his hands into the air while his stomach rolled in serpent-like movements.

  
_'♪ But I got the heart of a hustler,_   
_with a hustlers pain_   
_I got the heart of a hustler,_   
_with all the hustlers shame_   
_I got the body of a lover,_   
_with a masochists brain_   
_I've got the heart of hustler_   
_I'm playing a dangerous game ♪'_   


Law finally gripped the pole firmly and started swinging his weight around it, twirling his body around the cool metal in quick movements before he wrapped one leg around it. Using his upper body, he lifted himself up higher on the pole effortlessly and continued his elegant performance of twirling around the cold metal smoothly. Handfuls upon handfuls of bills were being tossed on top of the stage floor but none dared to try and touch the dancer which was perfectly fine with him. That's how it was supposed to be. He maintained eye contact with the raven who was still smiling at him as he continued to work the pole, imagining the object as if it were a lover grinding against it with suggestive looks and playful smiles toward Luffy and the audience that cheered him on loudly.

  
_'♪ I've got a hustlers heart_   
_I've got a hustlers heart_   
_I've got a hustlers heart_   
_I've got a hustlers heart ♪'_   


Law ended his performance by sliding down the pole and landing in a split that had the crowd in a frenzy. The bills were quite literally falling at his feet and the cat-calls were endless. He effortlessly got back on his feet, with a quick glance back toward the crowd before he left the stage, he caught a glimpse of the raven watching him with that same smile on his sunny face. Law felt pride swell up in his chest for the first time since he became a stripper. It was a strange thing to be feeling after knowing he just danced like a first class whore for money in front of dozens of people but he didn't feel as cheap and dirty as he normally did after a performance and he wondered if it was because of the way Luffy smiled at him while he was up there dancing his ass off.

The dancer made his way to the back to start changing out of his outfit. His skin was itchy from the body glitter and the sweat that was already starting to dry and he felt sticky and gross and wanted nothing more than to shower but knew he wouldn't have the luxury until he was home. Law changed into a new outfit quickly, not that he could really call it much of a new outfit anyway. It was basically just a different pair of booty shorts, gold and black in color and a different black tie with the club's signature mark of a crossed out smiley face on the end of it. Law reapplied more black eyeliner to his already smokey eyes and carded a hand through his messy hair trying to bring some form of organization to it but failing in the end. Deeming his hair suitable enough, Law hurried back out toward the main floor to see if he could possibly catch the Raven-haired boy if he was still around.

Making his way through the congested crowds that took up the main floor, Law spotted the raven near the bar and he quickly started maneuvering himself over toward him. Luffy was ordering a drink but Law couldn't catch what the raven's order was due to the high noise level. He had to lightly tap the boy on the shoulder in order to get his attention. When Luffy finally turned around, Law remembered the deep cut Luffy had on his lip when the raven took notice of him and beamed. It looked painful for him to even smile making even Law wince slightly in pain just looking at the cut being stretched whenever the boy smiled widely at him. 

"Hey!" Luffy greeted enthusiastically. "You were really great up there!" 

Law felt that flutter in his chest from earlier at the younger man's words, a faint smile stretching across his thin lips as he leaned against the bar top dangerously close to the shorter man who simply watched him with large brown eyes. Luffy was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=145982570) a simple dark red button up, dark wash skinny jeans with black combat boots and a black denim jacket with leather sleeves. The outfit suited him very well.

"Thanks, but you should have let me buy you a drink. I'm the one who invited you here, anyway." Law had to lean in and speak up a bit since the music the DJ was currently playing was near deafening. 

"It's fine. I don't mind buying my own drinks. You really were fantastic up there on that stage though. I'm glad I was able to make it in time to see you perform." at this close proximity, Law could smell light traces of alcohol on Luffy's breath as the raven spoke. He cocked a curious brow, apparently the boy had already been drinking before he got here which would explain why he seemed to be so smiley and buzzed. 

"Were you not able to get away from your friends?" Law eventually asked in a playful tone, deciding not to ask if the raven was drunk or not. Seeing as Luffy wasn't outright swaying or tripping over his own feet, Law would assume the boy was probably only a little tipsy at best. 

"Ah, something like that. I didn't want to bother one of my brothers to bring me since they'd want to stay for the show too, so I ended up asking my best friend Zoro to bring me in the end. He dropped me off a little late though so I wasn't able to watch you perform from the very beginning." he admitted with another sheepish grin.

Law remembered what a beating the raven had taken in the ring earlier that day and briefly wondered if the raven perhaps in pain anywhere. He could only imagine how his muscles probably ached after getting roughed up pretty badly and then punching the shit out of someone else at the same time but yet here the raven was all smiles and bubbly cheerfulness and Law couldn't help but admire that bright personality Luffy just seemed to give off. 

"How are your injuries from earlier? That lip still looks pretty nasty." the stripper hummed as he reached for the raven's chin, catching it between his fingers and tilting Luffy's head upward slightly. 

He slightly rubbed the pad of his thumb just underneath the cut itself, causing the younger man to winch slightly and then the tip of his pink tongue was darting out of his mouth to lick at the cut on his lip. Law's piercing yellow eyes followed the movement of the tip of that tongue carefully as it dipped into the cut causing Luffy to hiss softly. The spell Law was under was broken when he heard Luffy's hiss of pain and then he was releasing the boy's chin and leaning back into his own space. He mentally scolded himself for nearly wanting to lean down and kiss the boy, possibly shove his tongue down his throat or lick that cut to taste the coppery flavor of the dried blood on his lip. 

"Law." a deep, baritone of a voice called to him and the dancer frowned. 

Turning to see a man dressed in strange steam punk style attire, the lower half of his face covered with a mask and his eyes obscured by round goggles with dark lenses. Gladius. Both Law and Luffy stared at the man, well, Law more or less glared at the other man for calling his name so casually in the first place and for interrupting his conversation with Luffy. 

"What is it, Gladius?" The dancer asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice though no one who didn't know Law personally could probably tell. To others, he probably sounded calm and composed but the stripper knew that Gladius could sense the slight bite in his tone. 

"The young master would like to see you, _now_." 

Law narrowed his yellow eyes at the man who's eyes were unfortunately hidden behind those damn goggles. Joker wanted to see him? He couldn't possibly guess what for but he knew that he was in no position to deny that kind of request. Especially because that subtle demanding tone in Gladius' tone didn't go unnoticed by the dancer at all. It was better if Law didn't keep Doflamingo waiting. Turning back to the raven, Law flagged down the bartender named Shakky and told the woman to let Luffy order whatever he wanted on the house and that he'd cover the tab. 

"Oi, you don't have to do that. I can pay for my own--" 

"I have to go take care of something first but if you're still sore about it when I come back then we can work something out then. For now, just wait for me."

The dancer pushed off from the bar top and frowned at Gladius as he brushed past the man. Law didn't need to be led by the hand to Doflamingo. He knew exactly where the man was currently residing. The stripper cut through the noisy crowds, walking up a spiral staircase where it was a little less crowded on the second floor and then before he knew it he was standing in front of a familiar black metal door with that familiar smiley face laminated on the front. 

Law knocked only once before he was entering the private office of his employer. As he expected, Doflamingo was sitting in a large arm chair with a large back, surrounded by all his closest 'family' as he liked to call them. Giolla was the first to take notice of his presence, the old woman with her atrocious taste in clothing stood up from her seat next to Lao G. 

"Oh, my. Well, if it isn't little Law. The young master has been waiting for you to arrive. You shouldn't keep him waiting." 

Law simply ignored the woman, not even bothering to spare her a glance as he walked past her and several other unfortunately familiar faces. Baby 5 was currently serving the young master a drink on a silver platter and Law stopped a few feet short of the man. He crossed toned, tattooed arms over his chest as he cocked his hip out to the side looking rather impatient and annoyed with the current situation. 

"What did you need?" he asked in a bored tone. 

The blond man sitting in the large armchair turned his head to the side slightly and even though Law couldn't actually see his eyes, he could _feel_ the man's gaze practically swallowing him whole as he saw his own reflection in those red, pointed sunglasses. The man had his signature grin plastered on his face, it hardly ever faltered unless the man was royally pissed at something. Law suppressed a slight shiver of disgust at the way the man was probably eyeing his half-naked form as he stood before him. 

"Now, now. Law, don't be so hostile. I just wanted to tell you what an amazing performance that was tonight... in fact, I was hoping you'd be willing to give me a private show. For old times sake." the way the blond purred his words made Law scowl at him. The bastard knew Law hated him with a burning passion and wanted nothing to do with the man but at the same time he knew Law couldn't refuse him either. He was in no position to refuse the man's request, no matter how detestable. 

When the dancer said neither yes or no, the tall, blond took that as his answer and with a snap of his fingers the room was clearing out leaving only Law and the man who ruined his life together in the darkened, red velvet lined walls. The dancer reluctantly closed the distance between he and blond man, Doflamingo handing him an iPod to chose a song to dance to. Snatching the phone from the man's grasp, Law thumbed through his selection quickly not really caring what song he danced to so long as he got this performance over with. He was eager to finish his business here and return to the cheerful raven that he knew was still waiting for him out on the main floor. 

Selecting a rather slow song to dance to, Law slotted the iPod into the docking system on a nearby desk and the surround sound filled the room with slow, seductive beats and haunting vocals to accompany it. Law momentarily closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, doing his best to try and get into a blank state of mind so he'd be able to go through with this performance even though he'd much rather be anywhere else right now. He forced himself to imagine that it wasn't Doflamingo he was dancing for, it was just another customer. Luffy's sunny smile from earlier flashed through his mind and Law remembered the feeling of pride he felt while dancing up on that stage while the raven was watching him with eager eyes and suddenly he found dancing wasn't all that hard anymore. His body moving of it's own free will, hips swaying, back arching while his hands roamed over his own body once more. 

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or7o4W0CXlU)

  
_'♪ I know that you miss me baby_   
_I can make you weak_   
_And if you dive in like ya did_   
_You'd never see the end of the sea_   
_I know that you like it daddy_   
_You’re the boss of me ♪'_   


  
_'♪ I know that you_   
_Hate it when you see me with those other niggas easy_   
_Hate it when you see me shitting on your wanna-be me_   
_Hate it when you see me rollin' up in my new whip_   
_Won’t you tell me babe now who's the boss of this? ♪'_   


Law bit his lower lip as he leaned against one of the velvet walls, his hands slowly trailing down his own body until he got to his inner thighs where he started rolling his hips into the air in slow, circular motions; his back arching off the wall. The gold body glitter that still adorned his inked body glittered underneath the poor lighting of the private office. Doflamingo sat with his legs crossed in that large armchair, his hands clasped together in his lap as he simply watched Law perform in a dangerous silence. Silence that Law knew meant absolutely nothing good. Silence meant the man was thinking and when that man thinks, it's always dangerous.

  
_'♪ Thought that you'd forget about me_   
_Fuck you think I am?_   
_Fuck you think I am, I am, I am_   
_Fuck you think I am, I am, I am_   
_You gon' spend forever sitting_   
_Thinkin' 'bout me wishing you were still my man_   
_I know that you like it daddy_   
_When I ask you please ♪'_   


  
_'♪ I know that you_   
_Hate it when you see me with those other niggas easy_   
_Hate it when you see me shitting on your wanna-be me_   
_Hate it when you see me rollin' up in my new whip_   
_Won’t you tell me babe now who's the boss of this? ♪'_   


It was on the second to the last chorus and Law turned so that his forearms were pressed against the wall, his back showing to the blond man who was sitting only a few feet away. Law has his eyes closed, imagining doing this dance for someone else. The image of Luffy's slightly heated gaze watching him as he danced sent thrills through his body, the hair on his arms standing on end and the tiniest of moans slipping past his lips. It wasn't until he felt a large hand against the bare skin of his hipbone that Law was thrust back into the reality of his current situation.

Sometime during his performance when he closed his eyes, Doflamingo had stood up and closed the gap between them. Law currently had his back arched in a rather suggestive pose off the wall, his wrists now pinned to the wall by the blonds other hand as he felt the man's clothed erection rub against the cleft of his ass. Law clenched his teeth together tightly, the muscle in his jaw flexing visibly but he made no other moves to get away from the man despite every fiber of his being telling him to kill the man for even daring to touch him. No, Law couldn't do that. He had to time it perfectly, he couldn't be hasty with his plans. He would get the perfect opportunity to kill this man but now was not that time. 

"You've been teasing me on purpose lately, haven't you, Law?" Doflamingo's deep voice hissed into the shell of his ear. "I don't like to have things that I can't have dangled in front of me." 

Law closed his eyes and tried to force himself to think of it as someone else that was currently groping him and feeling him up instead of the blond man behind him. That the hand that was hooking underneath the waistline of his shorts wasn't Doflamingo's hand and that it wasn't the man's tongue that was gliding down his back. The stripper knew that the only way he'd get through this was if he imagined he was being touched and fucked by someone else. By a certain raven who's touch felt like sparks of electricity and who's smile made Law's heart palpitate in his chest. So, with that certain raven-haired boy in mind, Law finally stopped resisting and gave in to the devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make this clear (Again).  
> I do **NOT** ship Doflamingo x Law. The main ship for this fic is **LawLu** with minor Dofla/Law.
> 
> Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter and it'll be from Law's POV! Y'all are just lucky I've had the first three chapters pre-written otherwise updates for this would probably be slow. SPOILED! I SPOIL ALL OF YOU.
> 
> Tracking this fic on tumblr under **#Fic: Devils Touch** and **#Fic: DT**.


	3. 2 AM

Law was exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted as he made his way toward his car in the Dressrosa parking lot. He was in the absolute foulest mood as he left the club, his body aching all over and he just wanted to go home and wash off all the glitter and sweat still stuck on his body like a second skin. He felt shitty as hell and didn't think he had the energy to even drive himself home but knew he would have to hold out, somehow. 

His night had basically been ruined thanks to a certain horny, blond bastard that just couldn't keep it in his pants anymore. It wasn't like it was the first or the last time Doflamingo had pulled this shit on him, Law was just kind of tired of having to be the obedient little lap dog that came whenever he was called for. It was all for the sake of his plan, he knew that but it didn't mean he still didn't feel like shit after sleeping with the man he absolutely despised more than anything else in this great, big world. He had been looking forward to talking with Luffy who he had invited to the club tonight and possibly getting to know him, maybe even hooking up with the martial artists for one night just to get it out of his system but now Law felt like that chance had slipped through his fingers and he'd never get another chance like that again. 

Sighing, Law popped the trunk to his yellow and black camero and tossed his bag inside before slamming it shut and fiddling with his car keys once more. He was being foolish for wishing for anything to come out of meeting the raven again anyway, so Law supposed it was probably for the best that he didn't get to talk with Luffy anymore than he already had. 

As if the universe didn't already love to make his life one giant joke, Law heard a familiar voice coming from the other end of the parking lot and his head shot up to see none other than Luffy pacing around the back of the club seemingly on a phone call with someone.

Law couldn't believe that the kid was actually still at the club, considering they were closed already and the parking lot was practically empty with the exception of some cars still being parked there that belonged to the employees and the occasional abandoned car of patrons who were much too drunk to drive and ended up taking a taxi home instead. Luffy seemed distressed over something, even from this distance, Law could practically see how frustrated the raven looked and he briefly wondered if it was because of him. 

He had basically told the boy to wait for him, only for him not to return in the end thanks to a certain blond asshole. Law felt his stomach sink at the memory of telling Luffy to wait for him. That was at least two hours ago, had he actually waited for Law to come back and then initially got kicked out of the club once it was closing time? There was no other reason for the raven to still be here, could there? The dancer felt like the worlds shittiest person and suddenly felt like there was no way he could face the younger man after having pulled a stunt like that. Granted, he didn't _intentionally_ mean to ditch the boy but now after knowing he just got fucked against a wall by the very man he hated, Law felt even cheaper than the cheapest whore and felt like he had absolutely no right to talk to the sunny faced boy after tonight. 

Law had finally made up his mind, deciding to leave things with Luffy as is and just get in his car, drive away and never look back. It was better this way, he kept trying to tell himself as he unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat. Before he closed his door, he heard Luffy's voice again. 

"Oi, Zorooooooo pick up! This is the fifth time I'm calling you!" he whined into the phone. 

Law felt his resolve slipping. He was tempted to go up to the boy and ask him if he needed a ride perhaps, it was kind of his fault that he was stuck out here at 2AM behind some strip club downtown. The dancer sat in his car quietly debating with himself, his tattooed fingers tapping against the steering wheel as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation. On the upside, he'd be doing a good deed and giving someone a ride home therefore somewhat clearing his conscience... or not. On the downside, he was exhausted enough as it was and going out of his way to give someone else a ride home was a bit of a stretch. 

Law sighed as he eventually gave in. There was no fighting his curiosity to know more about the cheerful boy and if he was being honesty, he would still like another chance at talking to Luffy if only just to apologize. Right. He was just going to apologize. Law started his car and backed out of his usual parking spot, slowly cruising up to the raven-haired martial artist as he leaned his back against a wall and fiddled with his phone. His shoulders were slumped and he had quite the adorable pout on his youthful looking face. Law rolled down his window as he pulled up in front of the younger man who immediately took notice of his presence. 

Like a ray of sunshine had just been shown upon him, Law saw the young man's dark eyes light up in recognition before the widest grin broke across his face. He felt his heart do that funny little thing again, where it felt like he had a caged bird fluttering about in his chest rather than a beating heart. Law found his lips moving before he even realized what he was doing but it was too late to stop himself now, the words were already tumbling from his lips and he could do nothing but go along with it.

"Need a ride?" his smooth voice asked.

The raven-haired boy quickly put his phone away and hopped into the passengers seat so fast, Law wondered if he would have seen Luffy move at all if he had blinked. Law revved the engine and put his car into drive before taking his foot off the brake and pulling out onto the empty streets. The dancer was suddenly all too hyperaware of Luffy's presence in his car, being this close in the quiet. The silence was almost stifling as the drove but each time Law stole a glance of the boy from the corner of his eyes, Luffy was staring out the window cheerfully clearly not feeling as tense or as awkward as Law did. Finally, Law decided the silence was too much for him to handle so he cleared his throat softly and settled on saying the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Sorry about leaving you back in the club." he started, keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. He could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he swallowed dryly before continuing. "Something came up and I had some business to take care of." it wasn't entirely the truth but it wasn't a complete lie either. Law could still feel his skin crawling from where he'd last felt Doflamingo touch his body and he suppressed a grimace of sorts as he drove on, not even sure where he was going actually. 

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. We're here now, aren't we?" 

Law didn't dare to look away from the road in front of him because he knew if he did, he'd be met with that dazzling smile and his heart was already beating a lot faster than it should have been. He also couldn't understand how Luffy could be so optimistic after what Law did but he supposed that it was just in the raven's nature, to be sunny and optimistic and the dancer smiled at the thought. Law was about to open his mouth to say something when a loud rumbling came from Luffy's stomach and the fighter laughed sheepishly. 

"Uh, sorry. It's kind of been a long night, you know?" Law caught of a glimpse of the boy rubbing at the back of his neck and then he snapped. 

"Well, you did wait for me like I asked you to. Let me at least make up for it by buying you breakfast." the dancer smirked when he saw Luffy's face light up at the mention of food. He was like a cute kid in a toy store, beaming up at him widely. 

"Really?! Damn, breakfast sounds great right now!" Luffy sang while practically drooling. Clearly, the boy had an obsession with food. 

Law smiled lazily at the boy as he switched gears and switched over to the next lane to get off on an exit. Luffy was practically bouncing up and down in his seat, obviously excited to finally get some food in his stomach. Despite his tiredness, Law found himself not minding spending some time with the raven-haired boy who interested him so much. His original intention of inviting him to watch his performance that night was so that he could get to know Luffy and he thought his chances of getting to know the boy had been blown but life seemed to work in funny ways.

They pulled into a nearly empty parking of a Denny's and Law parked his car in front of the windows so that he'd be able to keep an eye on it from inside. Luffy was the first to jump out of the car and practically run inside the building with a tired Law following right behind him after making sure his car was locked and secured. Luckily, the place was practically dead, with the exception of a few night owls spread out here and there but Law didn't pay much attention to them as the hostess sat them down at a booth near one of the windows by Law's request.

They ordered their drinks; A coffee for Law and an Apple Juice for Luffy. Law found it amusing that the boy ordered such a sweet drink but he supposed it suited the boy with his sunny and bright child-like personality and air. The dancer wasn't exactly sure what it was about the raven-haired boy that just drew him in, He was like a moth to Luffy's bright flame. Law eyed the injuries the fighter had received from earlier, his cut lip was starting to crack and the stripper guessed it was probably due to the boy having stood out in the chilly autumn air for who knows how long exactly. 

He could see the light blossoming bruise forming on Luffy's jawline from his fight that afternoon and Law took the time to study the younger raven a little more closely now that they weren't under the poor florescent lighting of Dressrosa. Luffy had surprisingly attractive features for someone so young looking in the face. Law could tell that the boy was still growing, his jawline was sharp and defined but his cheeks still held some of his baby fat which gave him a more youthful look, especially when he smiled. 

"Hey, so you never did give me your name. I mean like your real name, not just your stage name." Luffy asked as he curiously tilted his head to the side. Law couldn't help but find the action adorably cute. 

"My real name isn't all that different from my stage name, just shorter. It's Law. Trafalgar Law." 

Luffy played around with Law's name for a bit, apparently struggling with pronouncing his last name until eventually the martial artist gave up with trying to pronounce it at all.

"How about I just call you Traffy instead?" the boy beamed.

Law nearly choked on his coffee as he was taking another sip, the warm liquid going down his wind pipe causing him to go into a bit of a coughing fit in the middle of the restaurant. 

"T-Traffy?" he struggled to say.

"Whoa, you okay Traffy? You should drink more slowly." Luffy had reached across the table and started patting the dancer roughly on the back until Law eventually had to stop the boy from nearly pounding on his back. Luffy apparently had a heavy hand, either that or the boy just couldn't control his strength. 

"I'm fine now. Really." 

Law cleared his throat softly and when the waitress came back, he asked for a glass of water.

"You ready to order now, cutie pie?" the older woman who was servicing them cooed at Luffy who beamed right back at her. 

"You bet! I want the steak and eggs special, Mozzarella Cheese Sticks, Nachos, the Spaghetti & Meatballs and one bacon slam burger please!" 

Law's expression seemed to mimic the waitress' as they both gaped at Luffy like he had just chanted something in a foreign tongue but the raven-haired boy only continued to beam and smile as if nothing was wrong with the world. Well, at least Law knew he had enough money in his wallet to cover the bill... probably.

"Coming right up, Sugar." the waitress giggled after finally recovering from the shock of Luffy's massive order. "What about you, slim?" 

Law was slightly irked by the older woman calling him 'Slim' but dismissed the cheesy nickname. "Just a Vanilla Yogurt is fine." 

"You sure, handsome? We got all kinds of different things on the menu for you to chose from. Put some meat on those bones, hm?" 

The dancer had to refrain from rolling his eyes and sucking his teeth out loud like a petulant teenager would with their parent. 

"No thanks. Just the Vanilla Yogurt please." 

The waitress eventually just shrugged and scribbled in his order on her notepad, "Suit yourself, honey." 

Before leaving, the waitress refilled Law's coffee cup and got him his glass of water before disappearing to go take care of some other patrons in the restaurant. Luffy seemed restless as they both waited for their orders to come and Law ended up staring out the window at his parked Camero in the parking lot. They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence, which Law dared not disturb or break. He'd only known the raven-haired boy for a couple of hours at most but Law could tell that Luffy was probably not the type to stay this quiet for this long. That changed as soon as the waitress returned along with two other waitresses carrying Luffy's massive order and the raven was nearly bouncing up and down in his seat, his mouth salivating in a comical manner.

"Finally! I thought my stomach was going to cave in and eat itself!" Luffy whined. 

The plates of food were slowly set down on the table, taking up more and more of the space until Law only had a tiny arms-length of space left for himself. 

"And one Vanilla yogurt with strawberry sauce for you, slim." 

Law sighed as the waitress finally left, it seemed he was simply doomed to have horrible nicknames given to him no matter where he went. Luffy on the other hand, didn't even wait until all the plates were set down on the table before he was attacking his meal, eating like a starved dog. Law almost couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the raven practically inhale his food like a vacuum and was only slightly amazed when Luffy finished his first plate in a matter of minutes. 

It seemed that Luffy was simply full of surprises and Law was certain of one thing; he'd probably never get bored with the raven around. With that thought in mind, Law snorted softly through his nose before he drizzled the warm strawberry sauce that came with his yogurt over the white, creamy substance. The dancer quietly began eating his yogurt, one spoonful at a time. When he was nearly halfway finished with the small cup of yogurt, Law realized that Luffy had stopped eating completely. Tired yellow eyes trailed up to meet Luffy's slightly heated gaze and the stripper realized the pink bush dusting across the raven's cheeks as he sucked on the end of his spoon. 

Law was only slightly startled to see such a lewd expression on the child-like ravens face but he decided to get to the bottom of that heated look in Luffy's eyes. He scooped up another spoonful of the white cream and he lifted it slowly toward his slightly parted lips, darting the tip of his pierced tongue out to lick at the yogurt and he noticed the way Luffys dark eyes followed the shiny ball of metal. He finally wrapped his lips around the cool silverware and pulled it back out a little more slowly, sucking on the hallow of the spoon noisily and then releasing it with a wet pop and he saw the way Luffy's trachea bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly while watching Law suck on his spoon. 

Luffy continued to watch the dancer eat his yogurt in slow, seductive motions, occasionally licking some of the white cream off his lips or sucking some of the sticky, sweet strawberry sauce off of his fingers. Law smirked when he noticed the way Luffy licked his lips as well, big brown eyes turning black with lust and it was then the stripper realized that food was obviously a sexual trigger for Luffy as well. The way Luffy's gaze stayed transfixed on Law's lips, eyeing him hungrily. The dancer would admit, it was very arousing to see Luffy make such an expression over such a simple thing as watching him eat yogurt seductively. He never would have thought Luffy would have a Food Kink. Perhaps Law's intentions to get to know the fighter weren't _entirely_ pure but who could blame him for wanting to jump the kids bones? 

"Lose your appetite, Luffy-ya?" Law intentionally purred in a low voice. 

The raven blinked in surprise at Law's question and as if a switch had been flipped, Luffy suddenly looked away shyly. His face turning a certain shade of crimson that Law found quite cute and the dancer couldn't hold in the breathy chuckle that left his chest as the raven shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Obviously Law had gotten a little carried away with his teasing and got Luffy a little _too_ excited. Well, he knew of one way he could help Luffy relieve that problem of his but perhaps he was getting too ahead of himself. 

"Um, you know what? I'm suddenly not in the mood for Nachos anymore." Luffy tried to act casually but Law could tell he was failing horribly. The ravens face was still slightly flushed and Luffy seemed to have some trouble meeting the dancers gaze. 

"Well, if you're done then maybe we should get going anyway. It's almost 3AM." 

"Uh, oh, yeah. Sounds good to me, Traffy!" 

Law suppressed a groan at the horrible nickname Luffy has given him but decided against saying anything. He'd tortured the poor boy enough it seemed so instead the dancer stood up from his seat and walked off to pay the bill. In the end, Law just barely had enough in his wallet to cover the large tab and he left with three dollars in his pocket that night. He and Luffy got back in his Camero, this time Luffy was acting much more relaxed although he still had a bit of pink warming his cheeks but he was at least making direct eye contact with the dancer now as they pulled out of the parking lot and exchanged small talk. Law learned Luffy was surprisingly twenty-one years of age, a few years older than he gave the raven credit for originally but he was fine with that. The dancer also unfortunately learned that Luffy lived a little too far out of his way. 

"You should have told me you lived out of the city limits, Luffy-ya. That's going to take at least an hour by car." Law grumbled tiredly. There was really no real heat in his words, he was too tired to even feel annoyed or irritated with cute raven and wanted nothing more than to go home, take a shower and sleep until noon tomorrow. Possibly later. 

"Sorry, Traffy." the boy apologized with another sheepish grin. "Look, if you want you can drop me off at the nearest bus stop and I'll just--"

"Are you an idiot? There are no buses that run at 3AM. You'd be stranded until morning." 

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Luffy huffed in annoyance, pouting childishly. 

Law sighed heavily, he couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of this mouth. 

"Just come back to my apartment for the night. You can sleep in the living room and have one of your friends or your brothers pick you up tomorrow. Sound good?" 

"Really, you're serious!? You'd let me stay at your place?" Luffy was smiling so widely, Law had to wonder how his face didn't hurt by now. Law's cheeks hurt just looking at that wide, ear to ear grin the raven was giving him. 

"Tch. What kind of person would I be if I just left you at a bus stop at 3AM in the middle of the night? Of course I'll let you stay at my place." 

"Awesome! I'm gonna get to sleepover at Traffy's place!" the raven cheered and Law couldn't help but feel his heart stutter at his words. 

_'Calm down, you horny bastard. He didn't mean it the way you're thinking he did.'_ Law mentally scolded himself.

The dancer switched over to the next lane and started making the short trip back toward his swanky apartment. It wasn't far by any means, and soon enough Law could spot the large modern building coming into view. He parked in his usual spot in the half empty parking lot and the raven-haired boy let out an impressed whistle as he studied the buildings exterior. 

"Hey, not bad. Way better than my place with Ace and Sabo." he grinned again. 

Law was starting to think the boy was simply born with a smile on his face. Well, perhaps that wasn't entirely true. He had seen the dark expression on Luffy's face when the boy was fighting Bellamy in the ring. Comparing this sunny-faced boy to the one he saw in the ring was almost impossible. It was like they were two completely different beings in one body.

"This way, Luffy-ya. I'm on the top floor." Law called as he approached an elevator in the lobby.

Luffy hurried after him and the two hopped into the small elevator, Law pressing the button for the highest floor level. The ride up to his floor was slightly awkward, on Law's part. Luffy on the other hand was as cheerful and relaxed as he had been the rest of that evening. The dancer was starting to wonder if he was reading too much into everything as always. Luffy didn't seem uncomfortable with this set up, so why should he be? His heart just would not settle down and he couldn't understand why. 

The elevator dinged softly, signaling their arrival and Law stepped out of the elevator first leading the way down a spacious hallway. The corridor painted an off white in color with polished marble floors. It was a little much, in Law's opinion but who was he to argue about the buildings design? He was only living there because of his job and Doflamingo. They reached the end of the corridor, The dancer pulling out the key to his door and unlocking it to let the raven-haired boy in. 

Luffy stepped into the rather dark apartment first with Law following right behind him. When Law flipped the lights in his front room on, Luffy couldn't help but gape. Law's apartment in short was amazing, with high ceilings, floor to ceiling windows with a rather incredible view of the city in all it's lighted glory. The floors were dark in color, contrasting against the clean white walls. The couch in his living room was round and pit-like, black in color with white cushions. Most of the furniture was black, the same color scheme following through out the entire apartment. 

"Are you seriously sure I can stay here?" Luffy asked, still staring at all his surroundings with wide, excited eyes. 

Law couldn't help but chuckle at the starstruck look in the boy's eyes, "I said it was fine. I only have one bedroom but you can take the bed if you-"

"Whoa-HEY!" Luffy suddenly cried out before he was knocked to the ground by something large, white and fluffy. 

"Oi, Bepo!" Law tried to pry the large white Alaskan Malamute off the raven who was pinned underneath him but it wasn't easy. "Heel!" 

Luffy was laughing uncontrollably as the large, fluffy dog licked his face happily. "Hey, Traffy. Is this a dog or a polar bear? I can't tell." the boy wheezed with tears of mirth in the corners of his eyes. 

Law would probably never admit to the way his heart palpitated in his chest at the sound of Luffy's light and childish laughter filling his empty apartment, echoing off the walls and resounding in his own ear drums. He would never admit to liking the sound of the boy's bright laughter or how he wanted to hear more of it. These things Law would never admit to anyone, not even himself. 

"Bepo, I said heel." Law snapped in a slightly more commanding tone and the dog quickly hopped off the raven and stood obediently by Law's side, whimpering softly. "Good boy." the stripper sighed while bending down slightly to pat the canine on top of his head. Luffy sat up and wiped his face a bit, that wide smile still stretching across his lips.

"That your dog?" he asked through fits of giggles as he got to his feet and dusted off his shirt and jacket.

"Yeah. That's Bepo. He tends to get overly excited. Sorry about that." 

"No problem! I love animals." Luffy chirped, crouching down in front of the snow white canine and stroking his head. "Bepo, shake." the raven held his hand out for the dog to place it's paw in and the canine did just that. 

"Uhm," Law started, unsure of what else he should say or do. "There's a bathroom down the hall if you want to wash up, Luffy-ya." 

"Okay, Thanks. I'll sleep on the couch if that's alright with you." 

"... Are you sure? It might not be the most comfort-"

"Nope! I've made up my mind! I'm sleeping on the couch." Luffy announced with frown. 

The dancer eventually sighed. In the short time he'd gotten to know the boy, he'd certainly learned one thing. When Luffy made his mind up there was no changing it, apparently.

"Fine. Then, I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll bring you some pillows and blankets afterward. Make yourself comfortable." 

Law turned and walked out of the front living room to enter his bedroom. He had his own private bathroom and the dancer all too gladly started stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the ground too tired to even pick them up. After he turned on the shower and let the hot water run, Law stared at his body in the vanity mirror and scrunched his nose up in disgust. He still had all that gold body glitter stuck to his skin and it would probably take days to wash off but the thing that disgusted him the most was the dark hickeys that were starting to form on his neck and collar bones. 

He sucked his teeth loudly and turned away from the mirror to step into the shower. The hot water hit his skin and his aching muscles finally relaxed as he began lathering some shampoo into his hair and let the suds run down his body. After rinsing his hair under the wide spray of water, Law began scrubbing vigorously at his own skin to try and get all the glitter off his skin. It didn't seem to matter how much he scrubbed into his skin was bright red, the some of the glitter still lingered and he still felt disgusting but he knew that his disgust didn't come from sweat and dirt but from disgust of being touched and caressed by that bastard. 

His skin crawled at the memory of Doflamingo's hands touching every inch of him, the thought of that man's mouth licking and sucking at his most sensitive spots didn't bring any pleasure and Law only wished he could forget about those sensations he didn't want to admit felt so good. He closed his eyes and sighed. It seemed there was just no escaping that man no matter how hard he tried. Then, the image of Luffy's smiling face flashed through his mind once more and the dancer was reminded of something. He felt a little gross for doing it but Law had imagined Doflamingo's hands as Luffy's back at the club. That was the only thing that had gotten him through that whole ordeal, imagining that man as someone else. 

He remembered having a hard time trying to imagine what Luffy's aroused face would look like but now, he had that image and he started putting it to good use. The way the raven had stared at him back at the restaurant, his flushed cheeks and his pupils blown wide with obvious lust. The way he eyed Law as he sucked on his spoon, the way his trachea bobbed up and down when he swallowed and the hungry way he licked his lips whenever Law did. The stripper didn't think it was possible to get so aroused and turned on by simply being watched so greedily but before he knew it, Law opened his eyes and looked down to see his cock erect and throbbing. 

"You've got to be kidding me." he grumbled to himself as he leaned forward, placing one of his forearms against the cool tile of his shower. 

He couldn't believe he was already this hard just from remembering Luffy's aroused expression back at the restaurant. He right hand was already snaking down toward his cock, fingers ghosting over the head where his piercing dripped with precum and water. He finally let his fingers wrap around his own length, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he began to stroke it slowly, feeling himself harden more and more as he closed his eyes and eventually gave in to the promise of an orgasm. 

His mind conjured up lewd images of the raven he'd brought back with him tonight, images of Luffy on his knees choking on Law's cock as he fucked his mouth. Luffy would dip his tongue into the slit of his cock and play with the metal ball that sat there prettily and a low, guttural moan left Law's throat at the thought of his cock being swallowed by the raven. He abandoned the support of the shower wall in favor of playing with his own nipples, tugging at his piercings and trying to stifle any particularly loud moans from leaving his lips as he continued to pleasure himself in the shower to thoughts of the fighter currently sitting in his living room. 

He could feel that familiar heat building up in his gut as his hands worked himself faster and faster. He leaned his back against the shower wall for support, arching away from it as his climax built up. The precum that had leaked out as he jerked himself became a form of makeshift lubricant and the slick sensation only increased his pleasure as he bit his lip and tried to swallow the embarrassing noises that wanted to make themselves known. 

"Ngh! L-Luffy-ya!" Law moaned a little too loudly and the thought of Luffy possibly hearing him both terrified and aroused him and it was just the push the dancer needed before he was coming on the opposite shower wall and the curtain. He muscles twitched from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm and Law went limp against the shower wall, his breathing heavy and uneven but he felt sated and utterly exhausted.

After he'd cleaned up after himself, Law shut off the shower head and stepped out drying himself off quickly and wrapping the towel around his waist as he exited into the cool darkness of his bedroom to change. He noticed it was surprisingly quite and slight panic settled in as he worried if maybe he was too loud while jerking off in the shower. He quickly changed into a clean pair of boxer briefs and a black t-shirt before he was quietly creeping out into the living room to see if Luffy had possibly heard him and left or if the raven was still around. 

He was relieved to find that Luffy was passed out on the couch with Bepo asleep on top of him. The dancer let out a small sigh of relief and shook his head at the position the boy had fallen asleep in. Surely, it couldn't have been comfortable falling asleep in the clothes he had been wearing all evening but the raven was out like a light so he figured it didn't really matter at this point. Law grabbed a blanket and covered him with it before he returned to his own bedroom to finally get some well needed rest. 

As Law lied in his large bed, staring up at the white ceiling, his body slightly ached and sleep seemed like it would finally take him. His eyes drooped heavily and his breathing slowed as darkness faded in and out of his vision. From the living room, he could hear Luffy snoring and mumbling and it was a strange feeling knowing that someone else was currently sleeping in his apartment. He wasn't alone and the silence wasn't as suffocating as it usually was. His tired eyes finally slipped closed and sleep welcomed him with open arms.


	4. Sensual Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! It's almost been a year since I've updated this and I'm soooo sorry.  
> Life is unexpected and other projects got in the way.  
> But, after getting a lot of comments asking me to update this soon, I decided I could spare a little time and update this.  
> Considering the fact that I've had a draft written for chapter 4 since March of last year, I guess I didn't really have to do much, but I will warn that my writing style has changed a lot since I last wrote anything for this so you'll probably notice the difference.

_He bit his lower lip to muffle the loud, wanton moans that wanted to tumble from his lips. It was hard to force the sounds of pleasure back down his throat when all he wanted to do was throw his head back and moan out to let his entire apartment building know just how good Luffy was making him feel with his sinful tongue._

_He felt the collar around his neck being tugged slightly as he arched his back sharply, giving Luffy the perfect angle to tease his prostate with the tip of his tongue. The slick, wet muscle slithered in and out of him, Luffy's lower face buried deep into his ass as Law wriggled his hips back so that Luffy's tongue delved deeper inside of him. Unable to hold back any longer, Law rolled his head back and moaned loudly._

_Law continued to press his hips back each time Luffy's tongue slid back inside. They built up a smooth rhythm together and soon Law gripping the sheets, grabbing them by the fistfuls and his hips began to gyrate erratically. He was so close to reaching his end. Luffy pulled his mouth away from Law's greedy entrance and the taller man growled at the loss of being filled. Luffy only smiled brightly at him in return._

_"Just look at you, Traffy. You're gorgeous like this."_

_Law felt a twinge of pride swell in his chest as he spread his legs a little more widely and he smirked, "and it's all for you, Luffy-ya."_

_Law heard the fly of Luffy's jeans being pulled down and he eagerly anticipated what was to come next. Any moment now he'd be fucked nice and good until he was reduced to nothing but a sweaty, moaning mess and that was just how he wanted it. To be completely wrecked and fucked-out and oh so satisfied. To be driven up the wall with pleasure beyond all imagination. He was so ready for it, so ready to be taken-  
_

Suddenly he was awoken by the wet sensation of Bepo's tongue licking his cheek and he spluttered when the dog eventually thought it would be a good idea to lick his mouth. Sitting up a little too quickly, Law felt his head spin and he groaned while simultaneously wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand and cradling his throbbing head with his right. He felt awful and like he drank a truckload the night before even though he knew he barely even touched the glass of scotch he'd ordered before he went onstage last night. 

Once he felt like the dizzy spell was over, Law cracked a tired eye open and glanced around his room until his bleary gaze landed on the digital alarm clock sitting on the end table near his bedside. He squinted at the bright red numbers blinking back at him and realized the time was well past noon and he sighed. If his calculations were correct, he got about eight hours of sleep last night which was a miracle by his standards considering his insomnia never allowed for anything more than a couple of hours at the most. Yet, Law still felt dead tired even after the extra hours of sleep he'd gotten. 

Slowly, Law threw his warm blankets off of his body and he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed, shivering when his bare feet came into contact with the cool floor underneath. Bepo yipped loudly as he jumped from the bed and eagerly circled at Law's feet. Law stretched his stiff muscles and yawned, running a hand down his face as he eventually stood up and started walking toward the bathroom attached to his bedroom. 

A couple of cold splashes of water to the face later and Law was lazily sauntering out into the living room where he froze when he saw a body splayed out over his couch. He stood there in the corridor for what felt like several minutes, trying to rack his brain and figure out exactly what happened last night when he got home. Then he slowly but surely began to recall that he had offered to give that kid Luffy a ride home after feeling bad for making him wait for him until closing time. Then he took him out for breakfast as an apology, discovered Luffy apparently had a food kink and ended up bringing the younger man back home with him since his house was located out of the city limits. Right. 

Ignoring the way his heart immediately started racing in his chest, Law continued his journey into the kitchen where he started up his coffee machine and set to work making a late breakfast. Now, Law wasn't normally one for eating breakfast in general. Not only because he usually was never awake to eat breakfast in the morning anyway but because he simply wasn't one for eating food as soon as he was up and out of bed. He was more a coffee and morning paper kind of guy and probably always would be. Still, he figured the polite thing to do since he technically had Luffy as a guest was to offer him food when he woke up.

Law settled on just a simple breakfast of Eggs and Bacon. After seeing how big Luffy's appetite could be last night for himself, Law figured he'd probably need to use the entire carton of eggs he had in his fridge. He was just grateful he'd gone grocery shopping this week, even if he was hardly ever home to eat properly anyway. He picked up three large eggs from the carton and cracked them into the pan that had been melting butter while simmering over a low flame before he took a fork and started scrambling them. Law never claimed to be a chef or anything but he was capable of scrambling some eggs at least. Meanwhile, he heated up a second frying pan on one of the back burners before he threw a few slabs of bacon watching as the raw pork meat began to cook and sizzle and eventually start to shrivel up. 

"Smells g'd." a sleepy voice yawned from behind Law and he turned to see his doom. 

He felt a little short of breath when he saw a sleepy Luffy sitting at the small bar on the other side of his kitchen island, raven hair sticking up in all directions with sleep still heavy in his voice and in his warm eyes. He had red marks on his face, no doubt where he had his cheek smashed against the couch cushions and the dark dress shirt he'd fallen asleep in last night was wrinkled and half open giving Law a glimpse of tanned skin, cut muscle and bruises from his fight the evening before. In short, Luffy looked absolutely adorable sitting on the high bar stool half asleep while yawning like a newborn babe and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

Law swallowed dryly before he quickly turned back to focus on his task of not burning the eggs, "I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs." 

Luffy only hummed tiredly and Law tried to force himself not to turn and look back at the sunny-faced boy but the battle was lost when he glanced over one of his shoulders and realized the brunet had put his forehead against the counter top and was snoring softly. He'd fallen asleep while sitting up. 

"Oi," the taller man huffed as he turned on his bare heel and tapped Luffy on the top of his head with the non-greasy end of a spatula. "Don't fall asleep at the counter top. If you're that tired go sleep on the couch for a little while longer and I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready." 

Luffy's head shot up and he tried to keep his heavy eye-lids open by blinking over and over, which wasn't helping Law's current weak heart condition as he stared at the cute raven-haired boy who licked his lips and smacked them a few times before he smiled widely. The cut on Luffy's lower lip still looked painful but at least now it didn't look as bad as it did when it was fresh. 

"Can I help with anything?" Luffy asked past another yawn and Law promptly darted his attention elsewhere. 

"I can handle it." 

Law heard Luffy laugh tiredly before he heard shuffling movements. He assumed Luffy was probably heading back to the couch to sleep a little longer like Law had suggested and the taller man relaxed once more as he flipped over the strips of bacon. He let out a frustrated grunt when the bacon wasn't getting as crispy as he wanted it to be but bacon was the last thing on his mind when he suddenly felt a warm sensation over his hand that was gripping the handle of the frying pan and he startled slightly when he noticed Luffy was basically elbowing his way into Law's personal space. 

"What are you doing?" Law asked but a little belatedly as Luffy had already taken over the stove and Law was now leaning against the opposite counter top just watching the raven with suspicious eyes. 

"You'll never get the bacon nice and crispy like that. Sabo taught me how to cook a little but don't ask me to make anything other than eggs or bacon because I'm kinda bad at cooking."

Law relented, moving over a couple of steps while he let Luffy take over cooking the bacon. He continued flipping and scrambling the eggs, before he stopped and realized that he hadn't even stopped and asked if Luffy liked his eggs scrambled or over-easy or what. 

"Um," he mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't even ask how you liked your eggs." 

Luffy grinned at him, a little too brightly for someone who just woke up. "It's fine. I don't care either way." 

Nodding, Law continued scrambling the eggs until they weren't shiny anymore and he quickly transferred them over to two plates before putting the dirty pan into the sink and running the hot water. Law heard the sound of bacon popping and he glanced back to see that Luffy was almost done cooking as well. He left to the two plates on the opposite counter near Luffy and then stepped away to get the silverware. 

"Okay, bacon is done." he heard Luffy say just as he turned to close the cabinet drawer where he kept the silverware. 

After cleaning up their mess, Luffy carried their plates over toward the kitchen island where he wasted no time and started tucking into his hearty breakfast before Law had even sat down. Sitting across from the raven, Law smirked as he noticed how Luffy had some egg on the corner of his mouth. Then, Law remembered how Luffy supposedly had that food kink and he wondered... had it just been a fluke? Was the younger man just drunk and that was the reason why he'd seemed so turned on by watching Law eat Yogurt? There was really only one way to find out. 

Reaching across the counter, Law wiped off the egg that had been practically on Luffy's cheek and slowly brought it toward his lips. He could feel Luffy's slightly surprised gaze on him, and he boldy made eye contact with the brunet as he licked the food contents off his thumb and smirked. He noticed the way Luffy swallowed thickly as he heard Law hum low in appreciation at the taste. 

"Delicious, Luffy-ya." the taller man teased before he went back to picking at his own breakfast.

Well, at least Law could be certain that the food kink wasn't just his imagination or simply the alcohol in Luffy's system. The younger man clearly had a thing for watching people eat food. Although, whether it was the food itself or the person eating the food, Law couldn't be sure. He was just glad that he now had something he could use to snatch up his little adorable fighter; and Law fully intended on bedding Luffy. Of that, he was determined. 

They ate breakfast in companionable silence, and Luffy even helped wash the dishes. Although, he was less help and more of a distraction than anything, but Law took it in stride. He was just pleased to have the raven's pleasant company-- no matter how exhausting.

\- -

Later that afternoon, After Law and showered and changed and Luffy had washed up in the bathroom as well, the raven came bouncing into Law's bedroom where the dancer had been looking through some emails on his laptop, reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" he asked, lowering the glasses to stare at the bubbly brunet from over the rim. 

"I finally got a hold of my brother Sabo and he's gonna come and pick me up. He's coming from the Museum downtown near the club, so he won't be long." Luffy informed with a bright smile. 

"Ah," Law said, feeling strangely upset about hearing that Luffy would be leaving soon. "That's good." 

"Hey," Luffy said, suddenly looking a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head and shyly glanced back and forth between Law and the floor beneath him. "Thanks, for everything. I had a really fun time with you."

Despite himself, Law felt a small smile grow on his own lips as he finally removed the glasses from his nose and folded them up. He closed his laptop, setting it aside as he stood up from the bed and approached the shorter man. 

"It was no problem, Luffy-ya. I'm glad we got to spend that time together." Now Law was just intentionally trying to make the boy blush. He didn't care how out of character he sounded. 

"Hey, um, Listen," Luffy started, looking more bashful and shy by the second, which was not a look Law was accustomed to seeing on the raven at all. "My friends and I are going to be celebrating my Birthday next weekend. It's on thursday, but since they all wanna party, we decided to celebrate it on Saturday."

Smirking, Law took another step closer to Luffy until he was invading his personal space just a bit. He could see the way Luffy seemed to stiffen at the new closeness, clearly feeling the heat coming from Law's body now. 

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" he asked, voice a low whisper. 

"Um," Luffy swallowed thickly again. "I-I was just wondering if- if you maybe wanted to come." the pink blush that tinged Luffy's tanned cheeks was quite becoming of the young man and Law heard himself chuckle as he reached forward and caught Luffy's chin in his fingers, forcing the younger man to look up at him. 

"For the birthday boy?" he purred. "How could I possibly say no?" 

Then, all traces of the bashful boy from moments ago were gone as Luffy suddenly beamed from ear to ear, gums and all. Needless to say, the mood Law had tried to set between the two of them was gone, but he couldn't really bring himself to be upset about it-- not when Luffy was smiling like that for him. 

"Really!?" Luffy asked, excitedly. "Great! I'll text you the info later, okay?"

"You have my number?" Law asked, a bit confused for a moment. 

Smirking, Luffy suddenly looked quite smug with himself. "Yep." 

Before Law could even cock a suspicious eyebrow had him, there was a firm set of knocks on his front door and Luffy was soon bolting out of the bedroom to answer it. 

"That'll be Sabo!" he shouted, yanking the door open upon reaching it and revealing a rather kind looking blond man. Even with the nasty scar on the left side of his face, he was still quite handsome. "Sabo! Thanks for coming to get me!" 

"Hey, Lu!" the taller man greeted, patting the raven on the head and ruffling his hair fondly. Then, dark eyes met with Law's golden ones and he received a nod. "Hey, you must be...?" 

"Traffy! I told you about him, remember?" Luffy chuckled. 

Law rolled his eyes at the horrible nickname Luffy insisted on using for him, when he'd already tried correcting the younger man several time, to no avail it seemed. 

"Trafalgar Law. I work at Dressrosa." 

"Law, then." Sabo nodded to himself. "Well, thanks for looking after my precious little brother. Hope he wasn't too much trouble." 

"No, not too much trouble." Law chuckled, smirking in Luffy's direction while sending a certain heated look the raven's way. Luffy noticed this immediately and looked away, seeming shy once more. 

"Let's go, Lu. I'm sure you're probably starving. Ace and everyone were gonna get together at our place for an early dinner." 

Law watched as the two brothers left his apartment, sending one last suggestive look Luffy's way when the Raven glanced back at him one last time. To his surprise, he was met with a determined look and a confident smirk. Chuckling to himself, Law returned to his bedroom after locking up his front door and thoroughly looked forward to the coming weekend, if only for the sake of finally making his move on Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll update this again, although, I'll try not to take ten freaking months this time. I'm actually pretty excited to write about that party. I've had it planned for awhile. 
> 
> But, as I'm sure my fellow writers will understand, other projects must be tended to as well and I have several incomplete and ongoing projects that might take priority. Just a heads up.
> 
> My darling Waifu tried to help me with this, and I truly needed it desperately. Probably wouldn't have updated this without her encouragement, so my fellow LawLu shippers shoulder totes thank her lol


End file.
